


Leather Jackets and Freckled Cheeks

by somerandompan



Series: Honey [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bad Boy Hwang Hyunjin, Cigarettes, Felix is a transfer student, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Gangs, Homophobia, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Drug Use, Piercings, Secret Relationship, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Tattoos, Texting, another impulsive fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandompan/pseuds/somerandompan
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin was the local "bad boy" at college with a bad rep, tattoos, piercings, and a worn leather jacket. He was everything people wanted to avoid, but he was everything the new transfer student, Lee Felix, wanted to be with.





	1. Leather in August

Felix was sitting in the courtyard of the school campus when a certain leather jacket in the hot summer weather caught his attention because who the  _ fuck _ was wearing a leather jacket in the middle of August? Looking over at the owner of said jacket he saw that not only was he probably burning hot in the leather, but his  _ face  _ was too. 

“Who is that?” Felix asked a little too quickly, “In the leather?”

Jisung didn’t even look up to see who his freckled friend was talking about, “Hwang Hyunjin. He’s a dick so don’t talk to him. He’s the reason I hate gay people to be honest.” He flipped another page in his textbook almost too harshly. 

“You are gay!” Jeongin yelled as he threw one of his gummy bears at the older. 

“You’re new so you wouldn’t know about him, huh?” Seungmin mused, “I think he’s part of a gang or something, but he’s known for getting people with pretty face’s attention, leading them on, and breaking their hearts. He’s also known for other stuff, but Jisung is right stay clear of him.”

“He doesn’t lead people on.” Minho stated flatly as he doodled on the corner of his paper, “They lead themselves on and get mad when he declines them.”

Felix’s mouth made a small ‘O’ shape, but still, he continued to let his eyes linger on the tall boy who was smoking a cigarette under a tree. He looked over at the group, most likely noticing a pair of eyes on him, and Felix quickly looked down, but he couldn't help the increase in his heart rate for that short second. 

“You start classes on Monday so just hope you don’t have anything with him I guess- fuck this I hate chemistry!” Jisung slammed his textbook close and threw a glare at Hyunjin when he saw him look over at the loud noise. 

Felix just nodded and played with the hem of his shirt as he stared as subtly as he could at Hyunjin. He got caught again, but this time he didn’t look away. He just studied the boy’s face and the piercings he had with a fond expression. Felix inhaled sharply when he noticed the weird look Hyunjin was giving him (because why was someone giving him a fond look let alone  _ looking  _ at him?) and turned away. 

“What class do you have next, Felix?” Chan asked, “I can help you find it.”

“Oh! Uhm...Art history.” Felix told the other Aussie while looking at his schedule. 

“Oh, I’m going in that direction so I can show you.” Changbin offered. Felix smiled at the other and accepted his offer. 

“It’s a 2:30 class.” The freckled boy told him. 

“Well it’s 2:20 right now so you should probably get going.” Woojin warned them. 

Changbin stood up and waited for Felix to put his stuff back into his bag before heading in the direction of the arts buildings. 

“It’s a good thing you transferred in the beginning of the year.” Changbin told him. 

“Why is that?”

“I hear having arts classes and transferring can be hell and just asking for stress.” Changbin explained briefly. 

“Well, I still struggle with the language so it’s evened out anyways.” Felix giggled. 

“This is the room, good luck, Lix!” Changbin waved goodbye as Felix entered the classroom. 

The classroom was already pretty much filled except for two desks in the back and another one in the very front. Felix put his bag down at one of the desks in the back and sat down. 

“Good afternoon class.” The professor greeted earning a chorus of monotone ‘good afternoon’s. “Today we are going to continue talking about the Song Dynasty arts but before that- Ah Mr. Hwang good of you to join us! Please don’t wait for me.”

Felix turned his head to the door to see the boy who was smoking under the tree in the leather, the two made eye contact once more and Hyunjin made a move towards the tables, putting his bag down on the one next to Felix. 

“As I was saying,” The professor continued, “I’ve noticed in the previous classes you all keep to yourself and considering this class has a lot of group projects you should get to know those around you. Take twenty minutes or so to get to know at least one person near you.”

The fuck kind of assignment was that? What was this elementary school? Felix resisted rolling his eyes and leaned back in his chair to straighten his posture. 

“Uhm..Hi!” Felix said to the boy in leather. 

He glanced over at Felix and didn’t say anything as he pulled out his phone.  _ God _ , he was pretty. 

“You’re the one who kept staring at me in the courtyard. Why was that?” The boy asked. His voice was nice too, Felix noted. 

“Oh! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to stare. It’s just that the leather caught my attention when it’s so hot outside and-“

“You don’t have to lie. You’re new here I’m sure your friends were warning you about me.” The boy in leather glanced up from his phone to the other. 

“Well, I guess that’s part of it too? But it really was because of the leather, but then I got interested by the piercings and-uhm..” Felix trailed off at the amused look the other was giving him, “Oh! Uh I’m Lee Felix by the way!” 

“I know.” The boy simply said. Felix tilted his head in confusion, “Everyone is talking about the ‘new cute transfer student’. Some girls were screaming about how cute you are.” 

“O-oh. I see. Well uhm..” Felix stuttered. 

“I’m Hwang Hyunjin by the way, but you probably know that too.” Felix had actually forgotten his name, so no, he didn’t know that. 

“Well, you seem nice Hyunjin. I’m glad I listened to my own judgement instead of everyone else’s.” Felix hummed. 

“Really?” Hyunjin’s eyes widened at the other, “You’re a lot different than the others.” 

“What are the others like?” Felix looked at the taller in mock confusion. 

“They judge me for my rep, but they want me for my looks.” Hyunjin told him, but Felix just stared, “If I asked you to follow me to the bathroom would you?”

“And do what?”

“You know what.”

“And if I did?” Felix pressed. 

“Then I would tell you to fuck off and put you into the pile of all the other trash people out there.” Hyunjin squinted. 

Felix smirked, “I would do the same thing to you if you asked me to the bathroom. Buy me dinner first at least.”

Hyunjin laughed, “Yeah, you are  _ definitely  _ different from the others. Can I have your number?”

Felix smiled at Hyunjin who slid his phone to the freckled boy. Felix typed his number in and texted himself a message so he would have the number. 

Hyunjin looked at his phone to see what Felix had sent, “Why did you send yourself ‘gay’?” 

“It’s funny.” Felix simply said, pulling out his own phone. 

Hyunjin laughed again, “You’re cute, Felix.”

Felix smiled at him. 

“But...you should keep our friendship secret from your friends. I know them and they  _ really  _ don’t like me. Especially Jisung. I don’t want you to get yelled at, cutie.” Hyunjin told him. Felix frowned, but nodded at Hyunjin’s request.

“It’s okay! We can call and text!” Felix said cheerily. Hyunjin smiled and nodded, hand on his cheek and elbow on the desk. 

Felix wanted to kiss him. 

Should he kiss him?

He’s not going to kiss him. 

  
  
  


**Hyunjin**

Im bored 

**Felix**

pay attention to class smh

**Hyunjin**

I dont wanna =(

**Felix**

what do you want from me then??

**Hyunjin**

attention,,

**Felix**

I was right

u are softer than you look

**Hyunjin**

never said I wasnt bitch

**Felix**

who tf u callin a bitch u homo

**Hyunjin**

oh so were playing that game

**Felix**

;)

twenty questions 

**Hyunjin**

you wanna play twenty questions??

ok

**Felix**

you start!!!

**Hyunjin**

ok uhhh

where are you form?

from**

**Felix**

australia!

I got a chance to study abroad so I took it!

my turn !

cats or dogs??

**Hyunjin**

dogs because im allergic to cats

and I have a dog I couldnt choose cats over him,,

my turn then

do you know youre cute?

**Felix**

u-uwu

**Hyunjin**

ew

never do that again

**Felix**

amdbajdhagsah

yeah I know im cute but ive always thought I looked too feminine 

**Hyunjin**

no it looks good on you

**Felix**

uwu

**Hyunjin**

stop it

your turn

**Felix**

uhhhhhmmm

because im curious

what are the rumors about you?

you seem like a nice gay?

GUY

I MEANT GUY

**Hyunjin**

skkssk

well if you MUST know

its the standard bad boy rumor shit

I just like the look and yeAh ill admit I did push most of the rumors to being true

**Felix**

what type?

**Hyunjin**

not your turn

my turn

back off

**Felix**

skdjahsab

tHEN ASK

**Hyunjin**

would you want to get lunch with me tmr?

**Felix**

hmm

I seem to recall someone telling me to keep our friendship secret 

but why does it sound like im getting courted already

**Hyunjin**

bitch did you just say courted???

and my dad owns a restaurant we can take the second floor those have higher booths

**Felix**

only if you pay for my meal

**Hyunjin**

deal

does 1 work?

**Felix**

not your turn

**Hyunjin**

=///

**Felix**

what type of rumors?

**Hyunjin**

well

the first one was because I beat someone up

the second was that I lead this girl on which I did not she lead herself on

the third and fourth is because I punched some people

**Felix**

stop fighting people jesus

**Hyunjin**

I am!

that was last year and no one stopped 

damage was already done and I honestly didnt care

**Felix**

did you already have the look you do now when it happened?

**Hyunjin**

not your turn

**Felix**

fuck you

**Hyunjin**

sksksk

does 1 work for you tomorrow?

**Felix**

only if you come pick me up

**Hyunjin**

send me your address and I will

**Felix**

**-1 attachment sent-**

here

my turnnn

did you already have that look when the rumors started

**Hyunjin**

had it since high school

got the piercings last year

got the tattoo during the summer break

**Felix**

I like your tattoo

and the piercings

and the leather

**Hyunjin**

do you like the bad boy aesthetic

**Felix**

not on me but

yeah im pretty fuckin gay for people who dress and act like you

the only breaker for me is if theyre a dick which you arent so!

**Hyunjin**

hhhh

you really are cute

  
  


Felix looked over at Hyunjin and smiled. He had started to focus on the notes again instead of on Felix. He felt a little disappointed to not be his main focus anymore, but education was more important anyways. At least that’s what his parents would tell him and all Felix wanted was the attention of the cute boy next to him. 

“That’s all the time we have for today’s class. See you tomorrow class!” The professor announced. 

Hyunjin immediately shot up from his seat and made his way to the door, but Felix was faster and grabbed onto the sleeve of his jacket. 

“Hey, wait!” Felix whined. 

“I told you,” Hyunjin pulled away his arm from Felix, “Texting and phone calls only, okay? I don’t want your friends to get mad at you.” 

Felix looked everywhere on Hyunjin’s face for any sign of a lie and telling Felix to fuck off, but he didn’t see any of that. He let Hyunjin walk away and shortly after left the class on his own. 

  
  


“So how was your first day with classes?” Seungmin asked him once Felix got back to the dorms. He shared a dorm with Seungmin, Jisung, and Jeongin, making it four people in total. Two to each room and Felix was roomed with Jeongin. 

“It was fine I guess.” Felix shrugged as he searched the fridge for anything, “The professors are good at what they do, I’m able to focus, I’ve got a date tomorrow, and math is still hard.”

“Woah, wait a minute! You have a mother fucking  _ date _ ? Tomorrow?!” Jisung yelled in excitement. The three boys heard a  _ thunk  _ from Jeongin and Felix’s room before the door to said room slammed open and Jeongin came out rubbing his back. 

“Felix has a what?!” Jeongin yelled, eyes wide, "He's getting more dick than me and he's been here for two days?!" 

Did Felix say a date? He meant to keep that part to himself. 

“With who?” Seungmin calmly asked. 

“Oh uh, someone in my art history class. You don’t know him I think.” Felix told them. 

“Yeah I don’t really know anyone who takes art history.” Jisung agreed. The others nodded in agreement and Felix let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He was safe another day.


	2. Grocery Date

**Hyunjin**

im almost at your apartment come outside

**Felix**

dont text and drive

**Hyunjin**

its a red light!

**Felix**

ill kill you before a car does

**Hyunjin**

HUH

  
  
  


Felix slipped his shoes on and grabbed his phone before quietly leaving the apartment dorm and making his way outside to meet Hyunjin. He stood under the shady tree to keep out of the sun, he was rather proud of his outfit today which was a pink oversized shirt, black jeans, and white converse shoes, to piece the outfit together he was wearing a black cap with two large piercings on the side and a small white backpack. 

He wasn’t all that surprised to see a black and gold lined motorcycle pull up near him. Hyunjin was wearing his faded leather jacket and ripped black jeans that was showing off a tattoo on his thigh which looked like roman numerals as well as a triangle. 

“Nice bike.” Felix greeted, “But where do you put the groceries?”

“What?” Hyunjin looked at him with probably the most confused look Felix had ever seen. 

“The groceries. Where do you put them?” Felix repeated. 

Hyunjin didn’t answer and just stared at the shorter boy. He very slowly started to put his helmet down before Felix spoke up again. 

“You don’t go grocery shopping do you?” Hyunjin shook his head and Felix sighed, “Grocery shopping date then.” He said while climbing onto the back of Hyunjin’s bike, “Let’s go!” He cheered.

Hyunjin laughed and put his helmet back on, “ Grocery store it is then. I don’t have a spare so hold on tight, okay?” 

“Who the fuck doesn’t have a spare helmet?” Felix nearly yelled, “This is illegal you clown!”

“Me and illegal is kinda what I do half the time. Have you ever been on one of these before?” Hyunjin looked over his shoulder at the boy who was now holding onto him for dear life and Hyunjin hadn’t even turned on the engine. 

“No, but I’m not scared!” Felix told him. 

Hyunjin smiled and started the engine, the grip on his waist tightening almost immediately before he started to drive off. 

  
  


“I have no idea why my friends don’t like you. You’re a lot of fun to hang out with!” Felix said as he held onto Hyunjin’s arm, the older trying to figure out which watermelon slices looked best. 

Hyunjin hummed thoughtfully in reply. Felix knew he didn’t really care about the judgement he had from other people and Felix admired him for that. If anyone had a bad impression on Felix he would probably die. 

“You probably shouldn’t get watermelon if we’re gonna both be on your bike.” Felix told him. 

“The seat lifts up. We can fit some stuff in there.” Hyunjin said while placing a small package of watermelon in his basket. 

“We should get chicken!” Felix said excitedly. 

“We? This is my food!” Hyunjin reminded Felix. 

“You owe me a meal remember? What’s better than homemade food. Nothing. Nothing is better.” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes as the younger made his way to where the chicken would be. Hyunjin followed him after placing a small container of raspberries in the basket next to the watermelon. He should probably get rice cakes too if he was going to be cooking something for Felix, but then he remembered he  _ can’t cook _ so it didn’t really matter anyways. Felix came back to Hyunjin and placed  _ more _ than just chicken into the cart. The freckled boy had brought melon flavored bread, a cheap looking cheesecake loaf, custard filled bread, sweet rice cakes, and banana milk. 

“Felix,” Hyunjin said looking at the now rather heavy basket in his hands, “What’s all this?”

“Snacks! I’m coming over good anyways right? We should watch a movie too!” Felix told him enthusiastically. 

Hyunjin felt the tips of his ears turn red at just how cute Felix was about all this and how domestic it felt to him. They had only met yesterday, but they were flirting and making themselves comfortable around each other without even trying. 

“What movie?” Hyunjin found himself asking. 

Felix smiled, “Do you have Netflix?”

Hyunjin nodded. 

  
  


Felix noticed Hyunjin didn’t have a roommate almost immediately when they entered his apartment. Everything seemed to belong to Hyunjin in his apartment and how he was able to afford rent Felix had no idea. 

Felix took off his bag and started to pull out all the food they had shoved in there that wouldn’t fit inside of the seat. Most of it was going to be refrigerated, but most was all the snacks he had forced Hyunjin to buy. 

Felix giggled to himself as he watched Hyunjin somehow struggle to get everything into his almost empty fridge. 

“You don’t have to put most of that away since we’re going to make it soon you know.” Felix told Hyunjin who immediately stopped what he was doing and placed the chicken on the counter. He took away the banana milk Felix was about to open and put it in the fridge despite the Australian’s complaining. 

Felix’s phone had started to blow up with texts when Hyunjin was struggling to even start cooking the chicken. 

**Wombmates**

**Jisung**

bitch where you at??

**Jeongin**

why did you text the gc instead of him???

**Jisung**

stfu

**Seungmin**

he has a date remember

**Jisung**

yeah but

we wanna play smash

and we need felix for an even number

**Jeongin**

I can kick both ur asses as pichu without a team mate

**Jisung**

no you wont

**Seungmin**

felix please come home before I kill myself

these two drive me insane

this is why I said you had to room with innie smfh

**Jisung**

FELIX

FELIX

FELIX

FELIX

FELIX

**Seungmin**

HES ON A DATE LEAVE HIM ALONE

**Felix**

ITS FINE

HES COOKING RN SO ITS FINE

**Jeongin**

HES making YOU food???

what a man who tf is he

**Felix**

owo

mind yo business david 

**Jeongin**

H U H

**Jisung**

no really who tf is he

whats he making???

**Felix**

chicken!

we went grocery shopping and I forced him to buy me chicken

**Seungmin**

damn

how im tryna treat someone smh

**Jeongin**

I am

RIGHT

HERE

**Seungmin**

who said that?

**Jisung**

ouch,,

**Jeongin**

you gonna be home in time for dinner or not

because were having seungmin soup

**Felix**

uhmmmm

I have no idea

sorry 

**Seungmin**

I will be deep fried and nothing else

**Jisung**

deep fry ur dick 

**-Seungmin has left the chat-**

**-Seungmin has been added to the chat-**

**Seungmin**

end me please

**Felix**

owo

  
  


“I have no idea how to cook chicken.” Hyunjin said as he somehow had started a small fire when he moved the pan a bit. 

Felix shrugged, “Just put some soy sauce on it or something and put a top on the lid. I want cuddles.” He said while moving to the couch. 

“Cuddles?” Hyunjin said a little too quickly as he whipped his head around to look at Felix who was now laying on his couch. 

“Yeah,” Felix said while searching for the tv remote without trying to get up, “Where’s your controller? I’ll kill your tv.”

“Please don’t.” Hyunjin humored the younger as he grabbed the remote from the stand the tv was on and sitting next to where Felix’s legs were. The blond immediately sat up and pushed himself onto Hyunjin.

“I said I want cuddles.” Felix whined. 

“Okay okay fine. Jeez, so fucking demanding.” Hyunjin complained as he wrapped his arms around Felix. The younger boy nuzzling into his chest as Hyunjin searched for a movie. 

  
  
  


“How about this one?” Hyunjin asked as he selected a movie to see more of what it was about. 

Felix’s eyes widened and he nearly choked on his chicken, “No! Nothing scary! Nothing scary or sad or I’ll kill you.”

Now it was Hyunjin’s turn to be shocked, “Did you just threaten to kill me?”

“Yes! Nothing scary!” Felix repeated. 

“Fine. How about this?” 

“Spider-verse.” Felix said. 

“You didn’t even look at this-“

“Spider-verse.” Felix repeated and continued to eat his chicken. 

“Fine, but I pick the next one.” He told the blond as he selected the movie. 

“Next one?” 

“Well yeah,” Hyunjin said after taking a bite of his chicken, “God this tastes like shit how are you eating this? We have to eat all those snacks you got so it’s movies until we finish them.” 

Felix smiled and leaned his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder, the older boy making no move of discomfort or pushing him away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone else watch like 5 mukbangs that are an hour long each in a day


	3. Cafe’s in Autumn

After that day with the grocery store and a few movies the two boys started to text almost constantly and between the getting to know each other, the texting in class, and all the sneaking out to hang out at Hyunjin’s apartment, the two eventually started to date almost two months in. 

Felix hadn’t really meant for anyone to know he wasn’t available, but he was just a bit tired of people asking him out on a date all the time that he had just let it slip that he has a boyfriend and then word started to go around that Lee Felix, the transfer student of not even two full months, was officially off the market like he was some limited edition meat in the grocery store. If they knew  _ who  _ his boyfriend was then they wouldn’t be saying such things or making bets that his boyfriend was Chan. Which is why Felix is now texting his group chat while sitting on his boyfriend’s couch with said boy sleeping on top of him. 

**Han Jisung hate club**

**Felix**

ngl Im not a fan of being talked about like I was sold in the market

**Minho**

trust me bb ive been there

**Jisung**

h u h

w h o

ill kill them

**Chan**

it is a bit weird to be asked if im dating felix tbh

**Felix**

sorry channie :-(

**Changbin**

who even is ur boyfriend?

**Felix**

secret!

**Jisung**

if its that southern fuckin pansy istfg

**Felix**

WHO

**Jisung**

HYUNJIN

I HATE THAT THOT

IT BETTER NOT BE HIM

**Minho**

my money is on someone older and thats why he wont tell us

**Jeongin**

lmaoo 

like some 30 year old guy

**Minho**

yeah

**Felix**

ew

no

he goes to our school

smfh

**Jisung**

ok but

who else 

could it be

besides hyunjin

if its secret

**Felix**

I dont even talk to hyunjin?

we sit next to eachother in class but thats it

**Woojin**

why dont we respect both of their privacy instead of pushing him?

**Chan**

^^^^^^

I agree

**Jisung**

=//

**Felix**

its fine!

just know your efforts are meaningless tho! <3

**Minho**

still

im a bit too curious to know who it is

**Jisung**

can we get a letter to his name??

**Felix**

hmmm

yes

it is

in the alphabet 

**Jeongin**

is it

an s

**Felix**

sure!

**Jisung**

I hate you

**Seungmin**

this is a jisung hate club not a felix hate club

**Changbin**

felix support club

**Felix**

just to make sure tho,,,

you guys would support my relationship right?

**Changbin**

i just said felix support club smh

**Chan**

of course lix

**Minho**

as long as he isnt gonna fucking hurt you 

**Jisung**

^^^ 

yeah

what he said

**Jeongin**

if he doesnt make you uwu then he trash

**Felix**

he makes me uwu

**Changbin**

shit

guess he has to stay then

  
  


Felix chuckled at the conversation he was having with his friends and wrapped his arms around Hyunjin. The taller boy was almost always asleep and whenever he was there was no waking him up and unless you wanted to deal with a half-awake Hyunjin for two hours it was best to let him sleep (Felix has dealt with it before, it’s not fun). 

Felix frowned as he placed a gentle kiss to the side of Hyunjin’s head. He really did wish he could tell his friends about them, but Hyunjin was right, they really did seem to hate him except for Jeongin who just thought he was scary looking. Maybe Felix would tell his roommate if he promised not to tell anyone. He was most worried about Jisung and Changbin who seemed to hate the fact that Hyunjin would breathe near them. The others didn’t seem to care as much about him and Minho was always one to talk about drama going on with people he doesn’t even know and Hyunjin seemed to always be his favorite topic. 

Felix sighed almost painfully and wrapped his arms tighter around his waist. He wanted to tell his friends, but he knew it wouldn’t end well even if they meant it to not be, but he knew they were getting suspicious and Jisung seemed to  _ know  _ that it was Hyunjin even if he was only joking. 

It was impossible for Jisung to know if it was Hyunjin since those two made sure no one knew they were talking. They didn’t talk to each other in class, they didn’t do projects together unless assigned together, they didn’t walk anywhere together, they didn’t even  _ look  _ at each other. Felix really did just want to hold his hand and show his friends ’look! This is my boyfriend! Get over it!’ but Hyunjin was dead set on no one knowing. 

  
  


**Felix**

husband

**Jisung**

yes my husband

**Felix**

why do you hate hyunjin so much

**Jisung**

where do i START

gOd

SO

KNOWN THE BITCH SINCE HIGH SCHOOL

I WAS SO PISSED WHEN I FOUND OUT WERE AT THE SAME COLLEGE

n e ways

he was such a fucking dick in high school and at first i thought he just looked like this cool dude but no one else seemed to think that

so i was like yo and he was like fuck off

like he deadass said to me fuck off

and my ass was like well ur fucking gay

and we hate eachother

**Felix**

how do you know if hes still the same?

**Jisung**

trust me he is

i thought the same thing too at one point

but if anything he became more bitchy

you get ONE tattoo and suddenly its ur entire personality

like listen

i would totally date minho

because i am so gay for him

but

**Felix**

but you hate gay people

i know jisung

**Jisung**

you get me lixie

**Felix**

sksksksjd

aaaaa

bf wakin up

gtg give him cuddles

**Jisung**

oh he just wakin up now is he?

at 7 in the evening?

and cuddles?

hmmmm

**Felix**

NO

YOU FUCKIN NASTY RAT

**Jisung**

LMAOOO

UR THE NASTY ONE THINKING THAT

**Felix**

YOU IMPLIED IT

GOOD DAY 

BEGONE

YOU BETTER BE OUT THE DORM BY THE TIME I GET BACK

**Jisung**

BITCH IM OLDER THAN YOU

AND I WAS THERE FIRST

UR THE ONE WHOS FUCKIN I SHOULD BE TELLIN U TO GET OUT

BITCH

GET BACK HERE

FELIX

UR GROUNDED

wait ur my husband

DIVORCED. 

  
  
  


”Why are you laughin’?” Hyunjin asked, his voice laced with sleep.

”Just talking to Jisung.” Felix told him. 

Hyunjin hummed, ”He’s a funny guy. Makes people in class laugh a lot.” Hyunjin’s voice was muffled as he buried his face into Felix’s neck. 

”Yeah, he is.” Felix agreed. Hyunjin didn’t seem to have any bad impression of any of his friends except for Chan who would tell Hyunjin off about smoking on campus (he was right but it annoyed the shit out of Hyunjin)

”Hey!” Felix said suddenly, scaring the rest of the sleep out of Hyunjin as looked at his boyfriend, ”We should hang out at my dorm!” 

Hyunjin frowned at his boyfriend, ”Felix-”

”I know, I know secret relationship bullshit whatever, but I room with Jeongin and he wouldn’t care! We have a switch we can play video games or we could-”

”Felix don’t get me wrong that sounds really fun and I would love to, but I would also love to not cause problems for you and your friends. You room with Jisung too and you know how he thinks of me.” Hyunjin reminded him for the nth time since they met. 

Felix sighed in defeat knowing there was no way to change Hyunjin’s mind so he just accepted the apologetic kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

”I should probably get you home.” Hyunjin said while looking at the clock under the tv.

”I don’t wanna.” Felix whined, dragging out the wanna, ”It’s Saturday tomorrow so we have no classes.”

”And?”

”And so you should take me to a cafe in Seoul.”

”In Seoul?”

”Yep!” Felix confirmed with a tap to Hyunjin’s nose. 

”Right now?” 

Felix nodded, amused by the confusion. He cheered when Hyunjin stood up and told him to get ready. 

  
  
  


So there they were walking around Seoul with their arms linked together and the colorful lights dancing around them, cars running past, groups of people out for the evening autumn air, and the smell of noodles, coffee, meat, alcohol, and bread was everywhere from the restaurants serving a late dinner. 

Felix and Hyunjin were sitting in a booth in a more popular cafe known for its modern interior and plants sharing a cheesecake slice and enjoying their evening tea (Felix felt bad for dragging Hyunjin out immediately after waking up so he paid for it all). 

Felix moved closer to Hyunjin in the booth and cuddled up under his arm that was laying on top of the booth. Hyunjin smiled at him and moved his arm to rest on Felix’s shoulder, bringing the smaller boy even closer to him. 

“We should probably get going soon.” Hyunjin said while looking out the window. It was getting late enough that the bars and clubs were having people flooding in and having people stumbling out. 

Felix nodded before he took another sip of his tea, but neither made any move to get up. Honestly, Felix could stay cuddled up to Hyunjin like this until they got kicked out. He had been with Hyunjin almost all day and he figured he really should spend some time with his roommates since they never seem to see each other since Hyunjin and Felix started dating. Jeongin gets to see him the most, but Felix is usually going to bed when he does. 

“This was nice.” Felix said. Hyunjin hummed in reply as he drank the rest of his coffee, “Reminds me you aren’t actually embarrassed about me.” He hadn’t really meant to say that part, but it had been in his mind for around a month now, well before they were dating. 

Hyunjin’s head turned away from the window so quickly and his heart broke at the frown Felix had on his face. “Hey,” Hyunjin pushed Felix’s bangs out of his face, “Don’t think that way. I promise I’m not embarrassed about you and I’m sorry if it seems that way to you.” He reassured the younger and kissed the top of his head. Felix gave the other a small smile before standing up from the booth. 

“Let’s go home.” Felix said, holding his hand out for Hyunjin to take. The older nodded and got out of the booth, taking the small hand outstretched for him. 

Almost as soon as the two left the cafe, Felix shivered from the cold mid-October air. Hyunjin let go of his hand which resulted in Felix to pout at his now empty hand until he felt a new weight on his shoulders from Hyunjin’s iconic leather jacket. Felix looked at Hyunjin who had just shoved his hands into his jean’s pockets and started to walk, clearly embarrassed about giving the freckled boy his jacket. Felix hummed thoughtfully as he put the jacket on and jogged to Hyunjin, linking their arms and grabbing his hand. 

He didn’t look it, but Hyunjin really was a big softy who loved to cuddle, watch bad romance dramas, and scream the lyrics to cheesy pop songs. Felix even sat and listened to him talk about Got7’s Jinyoung for maybe two hours before they started dating. He really loved all these things about him from the small mole under his left eye to the way he laughed at things that weren’t even funny. 

They walked all the way back to Felix’s dorm and he was about to enter the building before Hyunjin grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a hug. Felix let out a content sigh as he melted into the warm touch and the kiss to the top of his head. 

“See you later.” Hyunjin said once Felix pulled away. 

“Yeah,” Felix smiled as he opened the door, “Good night.”

“Good night.” 

Felix shut the door and rested his head on it with a smile. He locked the door before going to the bathroom to wash up for bed and immediately when he looked into the mirror he noticed he had never given Hyunjin’s jacket back to him. He would just have to give it to him the next time they saw each other, but Felix hoped Hyunjin wouldn’t get cold on his walk back to his apartment. He couldn’t help but wonder why this jacket was so special to Hyunjin that he even wore it in the summer. 

Felix went into his shared room, not bothering to take the jacket off, and just fell onto his bed. Jeongin was typing away on his laptop when he heard Felix sigh contently into his large blankets. 

“How was your date?” The younger asked without looking up from his laptop. 

Date? Did Felix tell them anything about a date? He usually just says he’s going out now without any details and the others don’t seem to question anything. 

“Who’s date?” Felix stupidly asked. 

“Your date with Hyunjin.” Jeongin simply said. 

Felix shot up from his bed and was now standing in front of it, Jeongin finally looking up from his laptop in amusement of just how quickly Felix had moved, “How did you know about that?!” Felix asked with wide eyes. 

“Easy,” Jeongin said looking back to his laptop, “I work at the cafe you guys were at.”

“When the fuck did you get a job?”

“Like last month?” The younger said simply, “Anyways, I thought you two were just out for an assignment but then I realized it’s like nine at night and when I looked back you were cuddled up to him and his arm was around you.”

“Jeongin  _ please _ don’t-“

“I won’t tell anyone.” Jeongin stuck out his pinky, “Promise!”

Felix smiled and took his pinky in his own. He knew he could trust Jeongin about this since the youngest of his friends really does not give a single shit about anyone’s business. 

“You two look cute together anyways and besides now you can gush about him to someone.” Jeongin told the Australian as he shut down his laptop and put it into his school bag. 

“Oh my  _ god  _ you’re right!” Felix exclaimed as he sat down onto Jeongin’s bed and grabbed a pillow, “Okay so we met on the first day- my first day- and I was instantly like  _ wow I’m gay _ -“

“Felix I didn’t mean right now! I’m tired!” Jeongin complained, “And you have your own bed!”

“I want cuddles.”

“Cuddle Jisung!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hyunlix 😔😔 they aint slick but they doin their best


	4. Texts and Gangs

“And that’s how you fucking play,  _ Bitch! _ ” Jisung yelled loud enough after he won the mini smash tournament between the eight friends. 

“No fair!” Seungmin complained, “You play like every fucking day!” 

“Yeah ‘cus I only play to  _ win _ !” Jisung proudly exclaimed. 

“Shut up before we get a noise complaint.” Chan scolded before shoving Jisung off the couch, the virgo landing on the floor with a loud  _ oof _ . 

“Can someone order more chicken?” Jeongin asked, looking at Woojin specifically since he was the oldest. 

It was supposed to snow tonight, snow  _ a lot,  _ which meant classes in the morning would be cancelled because the doors end up freezing shut, or someone pushes the snow to cover the doors to the buildings so no one can get in. 

Felix was curled up under a blanket next to Jeongin while texting Hyunjin. It’s been three months since they got together and winter break was coming soon and Felix was going to be kicked out of the dorms so he needed a place to stay. Changbin had offered to house him for the break, but Hyunjin had also said Felix could stay with him since he lives off campus. Since Hyunjin had offered first he politely declined Changbin’s invitation and said he got a place. It was just cheaper than going back to Australia, sue him!

Honestly as much as Felix loved his friends he would rather be in Hyunjin’s quiet apartment with his dog who he just brought from his parent’s house, but Hyunjin was out of town for something he wouldn’t tell Felix and he had been gone for almost a week now, most of their conversations ended with a very rushed “gtg” or Felix being left on read and getting a response almost four hours later. 

“I want pizza rolls.” Felix suddenly said. It was one of the only things he had said the entire time everyone was at his dorm and it scared the shit out of Jeongin. 

“Felix you only ever want pizza rolls when you’re sad.” Chan said, eyeing his fellow Aussie suspiciously. 

“Felix! What’s wrong my husband?” Jisung asked. 

“Hm? Oh, it’s nothing.” Felix said while turning his phone off. 

“He’s sad because his boyfriend isn’t in town and everytime they text he suddenly has to leave.” Jeongin said while grabbing more chips. 

“Why do you know so much about him?” Minho asked, squinting his eyes at the two, “Do you know his name?”

“Mind your fucking business, slut.” Jeongin said, throwing a small chip at Minho who caught it in his mouth causing everyone in the room to cheer for him. 

“Why don’t you facetime him?” Seungmin suggested. 

Felix shrugged, “I tried to, but he said it wasn’t a good idea.”

“Wow, sounds like he’s cheating.” Changbin said in a monotone voice. 

Seungmin gasped and hit Changbin on the head, “Don’t say that!”

“I’m joking! You know that right, Felix?” 

Felix nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah! Of course!”

“See?”

“Someone start another round, I wanna win again- and don’t fucking pick Ganandorf!” Jisung demanded as Chan started another round. 

  
  
  


**Felix**

its starting to snow!

no one has noticed tho lmao theyre too busy being loud akdjsj

I wish all nine of us could hang out =(

also!

jeongin says that its discounted hot chocolate at the cafe he works at rn

we should go in the morning one day we can get fresh cookies!!

**Hyunjin**

im sorry wish I could be there

but im really busy rn

ill be back tmr

**Felix**

ok!

are you going to tell me where you are when you get back?

hyunjin?

jinnieeeeeeee

ur gay

give a kiss to kkami for me

  
  
  


Felix frowned and shoved his phone into his pocket as he burrowed into his blanket some

more and cuddled up to Jeongin, thinking that there just  _ might _ be the possibility that Changbin was right. 

Hyunjin didn’t tell Felix  _ anything _ about where he was going and he only told him he was leaving the day of when Felix had asked if they could hang out. The paranoia was starting to eat at him and he was practically buried into Jeongin’s side at this point, near tears at the mere thought of Hyunjin cheating on him. 

Felix watched as his friends all took turns in the smash bros tournament and cheering halfheartedly when Woojin won. Jeongin had purposely gotten out on his first round so that he could focus on giving Felix cuddles and feeding him chips since he hadn’t really eaten anything the entire evening. 

Honestly, Felix was  _ so _ glad Jeongin knew about him and Hyunjin. Hyunjin had been skeptical at first, but when Felix explained how he really doesn’t care about other people’s business or reputations he loosened up. It was also nice to have  _ someone _ know too, it didn’t feel like that much of a secret anymore and took off a weight Felix didn’t even realize was on his shoulders. 

  
  
  


**Hyunjin**

oh my god

im on the train back rn thank god

**Felix**

thats nice

do I finally get to know where you were?

**Hyunjin**

im sorry

but

I dont think so

**Felix**

hyunjin…

please?

I feel like this a big secret and its enough that our entire relationship is secret

**Hyunjin**

I know I know

I just

there are some things about me I think you shouldnt know

**Felix**

well how am I supposed to know if I didnt want to know something if you dont tell me??

it sounds better to know something about than be worried that ur cheating on me

**Hyunjin**

felix…

you know thats not why I left seoul right?

**Felix**

I know!

I just

sorry

**Hyunjin**

its fine

youre fine

ill be back in a couple hours

we can talk tomorrow okay?

**Felix**

okay

**Hyunjin**

get some rest okay?

its late

**Felix**

I will!

**Hyunjin**

good

I love you

good night

**Felix**

I love you too

good night jinnie

  
  
  


“Felix are you okay? You’re crying.” Jeongin whispered to him. 

Felix hadn’t even realized he was crying. He wiped his eyes and nodded to reassure his roommate he was fine. 

He looked around the room to see Jisung, Changbin, and Woojin still playing the video game, Minho had fallen asleep in an uncomfortable looking position (but they all knew he would insist it was comfortable), Seungmin was watching a video with Chan and Jeongin was just holding Felix. The freckled virgo decided to listen to his boyfriend for once and go to bed since it was nearing two in the morning at this point, Jeongin following him into their shared room. 

  
  
  


**Felix**

are you home yet?

**Hyunjin**

yeah

its 5 am though,,,

go to sleep lix

**Felix**

I tried but im not tired

can I come over?

**Hyunjin**

id rather you wait until morning

**Felix**

it is morning

**Hyunjin**

=/

the roads are too dangerous 

**Felix**

I can walk

**Hyunjin**

im tired

**Felix**

see now these are just excuses

we can nap together

**Hyunjin**

felix..

were gonna be seeing each other every day over break

cant you wait just a few more hours?

get some sleep?

**Felix**

please?

**Hyunjin**

no felix

**Felix**

weve hung out earlier than this so why??

**Hyunjin**

well I also didnt just get back from daegu those days

**Felix**

you were in DAEGU??

**Hyunjin**

yes

I told you that?

**Felix**

no actually you didnt

you didnt tell me shit

you told me the DAY OF you were leaving

and you never told me where you were goinf when you would be back NOTHING

**Hyunjin**

oh

**Felix**

oh???

thats it???

dude I thought you were probably cheating on me lmao???

**Hyunjin**

im not!

I swear im not!

but I told you there are things about me you shouldnt know

**Felix**

and what did I tell you

huh

what did I say

**Hyunjin**

,,,I know

fine

you can come over

just be careful

**Felix**

I will

  
  
  


The cold and still falling snow was biting at Felix’s nose, cheeks, hands, everything. He was not used to this cold and he wished he actually had stayed in his dorm, but he was going to be with Hyunjin in a couple of minutes so he was going to warm up his hand by slapping his boyfriend. 

He knocked quietly on the door, smiling when he heard Kkami bark, his smile became bigger when he saw Hyunjin open the door because he would  _ finally  _ have shelter from the cold December air. 

“Hi.” Hyunjin greeted when Felix slipped inside and took off his shoes and heavy jacket. 

“Why were you in Daegu?” Felix immediately got to the main topic as he walked to the couch with Kkami in his arms. 

“I was doing...business.” Hyunjin said, sitting next to Felix and Kkami. 

“What type of business?”

“Personal.”

Felix examined Hyunjin’s face because  _ something  _ felt different about him. The lights were dimmed and Hyunjin was still wearing his leather jacket which he usually took off when he got home. Felix’s eyes lingered on his cheek, the skin looked darker than the rest of his face and when Felix brought a hand to the cheek and Hyunjin winced? Felix knew that he was  _ definitely  _ hiding something. 

“What were you doing in Daegu?” Felix asked one more time, demanding an answer now.

“None of your business.”

Felix shot up from the couch, startling both Kkami and Hyunjin, “Just say you were cheating!” he yelled. 

“I wasn’t cheating on you!” Hyunjin yelled back, standing up from the couch, “I swear to god you’ve brought that up  _ three _ times now and my answer is still the same! I’m not cheating!”

“Then why were in a city halfway across Korea, not telling me where you were going, when you would be back,  _ nothing! _ ” Felix shot the words at Hyunjin before sitting back down on the couch and putting Kkami on his lap. 

Hyunjin sat down next to his rather angry boyfriend and tried to pull him into an apologetic hug, but Felix turned with Kkami in his arms as some Kkami-shield from Hyunjin. 

“Oh my god! Fine!” Hyunjin exclaimed, arms up in surrender, “You wanna know why I was in Daegu so badly?” 

Felix nodded. 

“Fine! I was there because my fucking gang decided they needed me over there with them while we took care of a shitty rival gang, okay? I hospitalized so many people and hey, maybe some of them died, but it’s none of your business because you aren’t in the gang and it’s all my business because I inherit the gang and I don’t even  _ want  _ it, but I don’t get a choice in that matter, okay? You had a choice, but your art major ass wanted to know so badly.” 

Felix stared at Hyunjin in shock, all the anger had left him during Hyunjin’s rant. Honestly, Felix thought that Hyunjin being in a gang was just a rumor that had been made up, but once he thought about it, it really just made a lot of sense. 

“If you want to leave the door is over there and I won’t bother you.” Hyunjin told him. 

Felix slapped Hyunjin, Kkami barking once at Felix in warning. There were tears in Felix’s eyes at what Hyunjin had just said, the older wiping away a tear from a freckled cheek that Felix hadn’t even noticed fell from his eyes. 

“I don’t want to leave you, Hyunjin.” Felix told him, collapsing into the taller boy’s chest. 

“But?”

“There is no ‘but’, I don’t want to leave you and I won’t,” He told Hyunjin who relaxed his body that he hadn’t realized was tensed, “I know that gangs do all the fighting and the killing, but that’s just what happens in them and I don’t really care. Yeah, I think it’s not good to kill people, but I also really only know gang stuff from tv so.” Felix trailed off. 

Hyunjin laughed, “Yeah, it’s nothing like tv.”

“Did you enjoy it?” Felix asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“Enjoy it?” Hyunjin repeated. Felix nodded, “I guess. I like the high and adrenaline to take care of the business, but all the darker stuff I’m not a big fan of.”

“Why?”

“ _ Why? _ Probably because I know that could happen to me or to you.” Hyunjin whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is getting more and more self indulgent sorry but also not cus I do what I want


	5. Christmas Coffee

“What about this one?” Jeongin showed Felix the pink album in his hands as the freckled boy was looking for a particular album that the bookstore did not seem to have.

“Jeongin does that look like a Got7 album? It even says Blackpink on the cover.” Jisung flicked the youngest boy on the back of the head, Jeongin swatting his hands away from him.

“Why does no store have the Spinning Top album  _ anywhere _ ?” Felix groaned while putting back the BTS album he was holding, hoping there was the album he was searching for behind it.

“Dude,” Jisung was flipping through some CDs for record players, “Just get him literally any other Got7 album. He won’t care.”   
  
“But he already  _ has  _ the other albums and he never has the time to go out and get this one.”

“Maybe we could help offer other gifts if we knew who your boyfriend was.” Jisung whispered just loud enough for Felix to hear.

The Australian rolled his eyes, but he started gaining hope when he heard Seungmin gasp in excitement.

“Did you find it?”

“Even better!” Seungmin pulled out an album with a black cover, “I found Day6!”

Felix groaned even louder this time and smacked his head into the album racks.

“Is there any other artists he likes?” Jeongin asked, turning some random album over in his hands.

“He likes some western artists like Troye Sivan.” Felix told them. He didn’t know albums of his Hyunjin liked, but he seemed to like every song on the Got7 album that he  _ couldn’t  _ find. He found so many other albums, but no Spinning Top. Knowing Felix’s luck if he even found the album Hyunjin would probably end up with a card of someone who wasn’t even in the group instead of the Jinyoung that he loved dearly. 

“Just get him Twice.” Jeongin suggested.

“But,” Felix pouted, “ _ I  _ want Twice.”

Felix sighed in defeat for the third time today as they left the bookstore empty handed and went out to the cold Seoul streets. It had started to snow again on Christmas eve and the sun was starting to go down, the colorful signs lighting up the city and adding color to the bland snowflakes making them turn purple, pink, blue, and all sorts of different shades.

“Can we get dinner?” Jeongin asked, pulling on Jisung’s jacket sleeve, “I wanna go to a cafe.”   
  
“Dinner sounds great right now.” Seungmin agreed.

“Come my children I shall feed you graciously.” Jisung told the youngest two, leading them to a cafe that Woojin and Minho had recommended they go to at some point. Felix linked his arm with Seungmin as they walked and kicked around some of the snow on their way to the cafe Jisung was pulling up in his maps. 

It took them awhile to find the place, but once they did Felix was the first person inside to get away from the cold. He took in his surroundings as they took off their winter coats, it was a nice cafe with a brick wall interior, modern paintings on the wall, chalkboard menus, and plants. It was kind of like the type of cozy cafe you would find inside a bookstore, but honestly they have all had enough of bookstores for one day. 

The group made their way to the front counter to get a closer look at the menus for a sandwich and a warm drink, when he recognized a familiar face with a neck tattoo, Hyunjin. He was walking behind the counter after taking over an order and going back to one of the registers to take another, Felix heard a sigh of annoyance behind him and turned around to see Jisung had also noticed Hyunjin.

“What is  _ he _ doing here?” Jisung complained, both Seungmin and Jeongin said at the same time “working” causing Jisung to hit them both on the back of the head. Felix chuckled at the trio before looking back at the menu to decide what it is he wants. 

“I just want noodles.” Jeongin told Jisung who usually ordered for the youngest.

“You should get some protein, Innie.” Jisung reminded him who huffed in annoyance, but said he would get the noodle soup with egg and cabbage. The oldest of the group ended up collecting everyone else’s orders as the others went to get a table near a window since the cafe was starting to fill up with people.

“God I hate that guy.” Jisung complained immediately once he sat down next to Seungmin in the booth.

“Who?” Jeongin asked, knowing full well who he meant.

“ _ Hyunjin. _ He took my order and I swear to god if he brings it out too I’ll kill him and then myself.” Jisung said a little too loudly.

“I still don’t see your problem with him.” Felix whispered to himself as he stared at his hands on the table. 

Jisung frowned at the day younger boy, “Hey, be honest, okay? Is Hyunjin actually your boyfriend?”   
  
Felix looked up at Jisung. All he had to do was say yes or no and of course he  _ wanted  _ to be honest, but he also didn’t want to break the promise he made Hyunjin, so he shook his head to deny it. Jisung looked over to Jeongin, clearly not believing Felix, but the younger also shook his head to agree with Felix.

“I have no idea why you’re so suspicious of those two, Jisung.” Jeongin said, “It’s like your jealous even though they don’t even talk.”   
  
“Hey! I’m just saying he gives Felix some  _ more than friendly  _ looks when we sit in the courtyard or library. He definitely sees our little Yongbok as something.” Jisung told them.

“Ew.” Felix cringed at the name Jisung called him, “Never call me Yongbok again. It’s disgusting.” 

The other three boys laughed at the Australian’s hatred for his Korean name, but it died down soon when their food was brought to them, Jisung’s smile leaving his face immediately when he saw it was Hyunjin who was bringing it. Felix tapped the toe of Hyunjin’s shoe with his foot to show some sort of affection and Hyunjin gave him a small eye smile when he put Felix’s food down in front of him, repeating the action Felix had done to him before leaving. 

“He didn’t even say anything, but he seemed to somehow be flirting with Lix.” Jisung accused while putting some meat into Jeongin’s bowl, “I wish you would eat more food than noodles jeez.”

Jeongin wasn’t paying attention to what was going on around him, he was just staring into his bowl and reached for Felix’s hand. 

“Innie, are you okay?” Seungmin asked, taking the boy’s other hand that was resting on the table. 

Jeongin seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and nodded, “yeah, just thought I saw someone is all.” Everyone shrugged it off once he picked up his chopsticks and started to mix his egg into the soup. 

It was casual conversation for the rest of the time being and slowly the cafe started to empty from crowded to comfortable, the four boys staying in the comfort of their booth on another cup of coffee or two. 

Jisung seemed to have some sort of sixth sense whenever Hyunjin was nearby because he stopped in the middle of a sentence when Hyunjin started walking near their table with a tray in his hands.

“These are on the house for you guys.” Hyunjin told them, setting down a strawberry cheesecake, a mini fruit tart, a cute cake in the shape of a kitty head, and a peach mousse cake. 

“We didn’t order these.” Jisung snapped.

“I know.” Hyunjin said, putting the tray under his arm, “That’s why I said they’re on the house.” The two boys just stared at each other with an intense gaze until Felix broke it by tapping Hyunjin’s foot again, the oldest accidentally turning his head to look at Felix, his gaze softening immediately. Jeongin started fake coughing as a cover up and Hyunjin went back to the counters.

“He definitely wants your dick, Lix.” Jisung said while handing the cat shaped cake to Jeongin, who cheered quietly.

“Never say that again.” Felix deadpanned while grabbing the mousse cake after Seungmin picked what he wanted.

“Yeah Jisung.” Jeongin said while breaking into his cake, “be a good hyung and mind your fucking business.”   
  
Jisung stabbed into his cheesecake, “I swear I hate how you know more than me. I hate it.”

“Just eat your fucking dessert.” Seungmin told them, “There’s another bookstore we can go to after if you want, Felix.” he suggested.

Felix thought about it for a second while taking a sip of his tea, “Yeah okay.” 

“Good because I’m having more fun with you guys than I have been at my parent’s house.”   
  
“You’re only saying that because you don’t have Minho with you.” Seungmin reminded the week older.

“I miss Chan.” Jeongin frowned. Those two were easily considered the closest, next to Minho and Jisung, the two did a lot together and if Jeongin wasn’t in class, work, or at the dorm then he was most likely with Chan doing who knows what. Since Chan had gone back to Australia for the entirety of the break Jeongin was missing his best friend and ‘his right airpod’ as he put it.

“I miss...bullying Changbin.” Seungmin said and Jisung agreeing causing the four boys to start laughing. Felix took the chance to catch a glance over at Hyunjin and smile at him as he seemed to be declining some girl’s attempts at flirting with him.

The boys had decided it was around the time to finally leave the cafe and heading to one final stop at one last bookstore for the night. Felix was definitely rushing himself to find this album just because of how tired Jeongin looked. The youngest never stayed up late because he had mostly morning classes and Felix didn’t want to ruin his sleep schedule. 

The  _ scream _ Felix almost let out when he saw a black and white album case with a black spinning top. He pulled it off the shelf a bit too harshly and held it close to his chest. 

“Guys I think I just nutted holy shit. I fucking  _ found  _ it!” Felix exclaimed in exasperation, “I have to call my mom.”   
  
“To tell her you found the album or?” Jisung jokingly asked.

“Bitch I will kill you don’t fucking test me right now.” Felix warned before making his way to the checkout counter to buy Hyunjin’s Christmas gift.

  
  
  


Felix was laying comfortably in Hyunjin’s bed with a sleeping Kkami under his arm while watching videos on his phone waiting for Hyunjin to come back from work. 

  
  


**Wombmates**

**Jisung**

innie be honest

what happened in the cafe

**Seungmin**

I was wondering about that too

**Jeongin**

I dont wanna talk about it

**Felix**

please jeongin

were really worried

**Seungmin**

are you at least okay?

**Jeongin**

yeah I will be

**Jisung**

dude what happened??

**Jeongin**

I saw my boyfriend

**Felix**

okay..

**Jeongin**

he came into the cafe with a girl

I didnt think much of it at first but then I saw them kiss

**Jisung**

WHAT A DICK

**Seungmin**

innie,,,

**Felix**

im so sorry innie =(

**Jeongin**

yeah

worst part is

I already yelled at him and

he doesnt even like guys lmao

**Jisung**

H U H

BITCH

ILL KILL HIM

NO ONE FUCKS WITH MY INNIES FEELINGS >=(

IM FUCKIN PISSED

**Jeongin**

sksks

im more in denial now

like damn it only been a fuckin uhhhhhh two months

**Felix**

ill kill him

I fucking

**Seungmin**

how does someone do that though

like

h o w 

**Jeongin**

bitch I wish I kneeeww

**Felix**

wait til woojin finds out damn

**Jeongin**

oh my gooooooodd

get ur boyfriend to fuck em up

as a warning

bitch I aint even sad anymore

dont fuck with me ill kill you

**Jisung**

damn innie

id be cryin rn

ur out for BLOOD

**Jeongin**

im gonna chop off his dick

**Seungmin**

jesus

do it

**Jeongin**

h e h

felix ask ur bf to kill him please

**Felix**

deadass?

**Jeongin**

deadass. 

**Felix**

welp

ok

he aint home rn but once he is

ill put in a good word for u

**Jeongin**

thanks

**Jisung**

god I wish I knew what was going on

**Seungmin**

go play your fucking video games

**Jisung**

=((

**Jeongin**

heh

loser

playin fuckin video games

what you playin

disney princess??

**Jisung**

yes :-(

  
  
  


Kkami suddenly started barking in excitement when he heard the door to the apartment open, running out of the room to go greet Hyunjin. Felix looked at the time on his phone, ignoring Jisung getting bullied in the chat. He hadn’t even noticed how late it had gotten since he got back, it was reaching 12:30 in the morning. 

“Hey,” Felix greeted his boyfriend who walked into the bedroom with his dog in his arms, “Merry Christmas.”

Hyunjin smiled at him and sat down on the bed, putting Kkami down next to him, “Merry Christmas.” He stood up again and started to change out of his work clothes, Felix awkwardly playing with Kkami’s paws in the meantime. 

Hyunjin flopped down onto the other side of the bed, now dressed in a black t-shirt and sweats, he stared fondly at his boyfriend and his dog who were now playing as best as they could without jumping around on the bed. 

“You were a nice surprise at work today.” Hyunjin suddenly said. 

“Yeah? That seemed like hell, you pretty much outed us.” Felix told him while playing with Kkami’s ears. 

Hyunjin chuckled to himself before saying, “Me? I wasn’t the one who decided to try and be subtle about anything.” 

“I wasn’t the one who put down my favorite dessert closest to me!” Felix shot back. 

“I-touché.” Hyunjin said in defeat. 

“Jisung is so onto us and I don’t think it’s even a joke anymore,” Felix told him while cuddling up to the older, “Jeongim is doing great keeping it secret though.”

Hyunjin nodded and mumbled a “that’s good”. He seemed rather tired, but anyone would if they took two other people’s shifts in one day and were working from opening to closing because of it. 

“I got you something.” Felix whispered, kissing the older’s cheek. 

“Hm? You didn’t have to.” 

“Well, I did anyways, too bad.” 

“I got you something too.” Hyunjin said, bringing a hand to Felix’s hair, carding his hands through the bleached yet soft hair, “We can give them to each other in the morning.” 

Felix nodded in agreement and wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s waist, feeling the older’s breaths even out as he fell asleep only a few minutes later. Felix frowned at how tired he must have been all day, petting Kkami one last time the freckled boy made an effort to fall asleep. 

  
  
  


“That looks expensive.” Felix said when he unwrapped a small box with a velvet covering. 

Hyunjin shrugged, “It wasn’t all that much I guess.”

Felix opened up the box and smiled when he opened the box to see a choker with a charm the shape of a key, he smiled at Hyunjin who was wearing his necklace that a lock on it. 

“You cheesy bastard,” Felix laughed, “It’s all those dramas, isn't it?”

“Don’t make fun of me!” Hyunjin whined, “You said you’ve been wanting a choker, so I got you one and it matches my necklace, bitch.” 

“Cheesy bastard!” Felix said again, hitting Hyunjin with one of the throw pillows, “I love it though, it screams Hyunjin but it also says Felix.” Felix told him while putting on the choker, Hyunjin smiling at him, “Your turn!”

“My turn?” 

“Your turn!” Felix repeated, handing him the wrapped album. 

Hyunjin unwrapped at an almost painfully slow pace, but one he saw the ‘G’ he tore the rest off, “No fucking  _ way! _ ” He exclaimed holding the album up, “You sneaky bastard when did you get this?”

Felix just laughed at him and told him to open it already. 

Hyunjin unwrapped the plastic off the album and slipped it out of the protective covering, putting the photobook down to see what member’s photocard he got. 

“Who’d you get?” Felix asked with genuine curiosity. 

“I got Jinyoung.” Hyunjin told him while holding up the card with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme hurt jeongin for a sec k thanks-


	6. Sometimes You Need to be Risky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before anyone gets worried theres nothing wrong with jeonginnie he’s just a picky eater because I am too and cus I say so k thanks

**Chan**

Felixander 

**Felix**

Chanathan

what brings you to be texting me in english

**Chan**

the guys and I are a bit concerned about your relationship 

**Felix**

why is that

**Chan**

because

you wont tell us anything

and Minho is watching too much dramas but we think he might be onto something

**Felix**

and what would that be

**Chan**

is your boyfriend involved in illegal activity so you are hiding the relationship 

**Felix**

channie

I mean this in the nicest way possible 

but

please stop

we dont want people to know about us

and I know you respect that and are just concerned 

but im perfectly fine

and I know its jisung whos pushing this isnt it

**Chan**

,,,yeah

**Felix**

ah

well

I really don’t understand why he is pushing so much =(

**Chan**

hes just worried

we all are

because if something happens to you we would have no idea who to beat up

like we knew with jeongin

**Felix**

lmao if something bad happened to me you guys wouldnt have to worry

I would take care of it

I just need to meet his mum first

but I get the honours of punching him first uwu

**Chan**

I-

is he really treating you right though?

**Felix**

yes!

hes my favourite

**Chan**

I thought I was your favourite??

**Felix**

close second

**Chan**

alright =/

**Felix**

can you help me with calc

**Chan**

yeah sure

be over in a sec

**Felix**

thaaanks owo

  
  
  


**Felix**

HYUNJIN

THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT

GET ON UR PHONE

HYUNJIN

JINNIE

JINNIE

HYUNJINNIE

I M P O R T A N T

GET ON YOUR PH O N E

**Hyunjin**

what

**Felix**

I LOVE YOU!!

**Hyunjin**

I love you too

**Felix**

UWUWUWUWUWUWU

can we get dinner?

ill pay

**Hyunjin**

sure

and I can pay

**Felix**

but

you always pay

**Hyunjin**

you force me to pay

**Felix**

and this time I am not

lemme pay

**Hyunjin**

where do you want to go

**Felix**

hmmmmmmmm

I want chicken

**Hyunjin**

spicy food?

**Felix**

I CANT EAT SPICY YOU HOMO

**Hyunjin**

ok

no spicy

**Felix**

you should 

take

me

to get 

a tattoo

**Hyunjin**

you want a tattoo??

**Felix**

no

but

**Hyunjin**

that is a life decision felix

like marriage

but worse

and you cant just kill it if you dont want it

**Felix**

are you talking about divorce or

**Hyunjin**

up to you

**Felix**

hm

ominous!

**Hyunjin**

:)

**Felix**

oh I dont like that

OOOOO

YOU SHOULD TAKE ME TO YOUR GANG

ITD BE LIKE MEETING UR FAMILY RIGHT??

**Hyunjin**

HUH

I mean

I guess??

my mom is the leader though,,

**Felix**

omg

she can tell me embarrassing stories about you

**Hyunjin**

no :(

and idk if I want you meeting them

**Felix**

why?

afraid I might find some other pierced twink??

**Hyunjin**

yes :(

**Felix**

AKSJAJHSSJ

**Hyunjin**

but no really

im worried that might drag you into something

or someone wont be able to keep their hands to themselves

**Felix**

lmao if im with the higher ups SON I dont think anyone would bother me

**Hyunjin**

true

hate that you know that

**Felix**

youre like…

the prince

of it

what is your gang called

**Hyunjin**

why

**Felix**

cus I wanna know =(

**Hyunjin**

,,velvet scorpion 

**Felix**

OOO

SEXY

SOUNDS SOPHISTICATED TOO

LIKE

OTHER GANGS GOT ROUGH SOUNDING NAMES BUT

**Hyunjin**

really?

thats what my mom says too,,

I think she would like you

**Felix**

cool!

can I meet her then??

**Hyunjin**

,,,,ehhhhh

lemme think about it

**Felix**

:(

:(((

=(((((

=,((((((

T-T

T~T

TT

TOT

look im scream crying now

**Hyunjin**

well shut up

**Felix**

KSJSSJSHSH

DAMN

**Hyunjin**

ill get back to you on it I promise

**Felix**

oke

I gotta do calc with chan

so

**Hyunjin**

my little smarty

have fun

**Felix**

no

**Hyunjin**

oh

  
  


“Calculas is stupid I don’t wanna do it anymore.” Felix complained while slamming the cover of his textbook down. 

“It’s been five minutes.” Chan deadpanned. 

“That’s long enough!” Felix happily declared, “Wanna watch a movie?” 

“Give it like ten more minutes.” Chan told the younger Australian. 

“It’ll take us ten minutes to finish a  _ Thor _ movie,” Felix said, grabbing his laptop to pick out a movie he had downloaded. 

Chan put a hand on the top of the younger’s laptop, “Hey.”

“No, I don’t wanna watch Spider-verse,” Felix said. 

Chan laughed quietly, “What I was  _ going  _ to say was if you wanna tell people that I’m dating you I’m fine with that as long as you are.”

Felix looked up at him with a frown, “What about Minho?”

Chan opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a snort and laugh from Jeongin on the other side of the room. 

“He’s too scared to make a move on Minho!” Jeongin reminded them, “I doubt he could last five minutes pretending to date you, he’s a shit liar!”

“I am not!” Chan whined. 

“Oh yeah?” Jeongin said teasingly, “Then why haven’t you asked out Minho?”

“That’s because we’re both really busy and I don’t want to add more stress on him you know?” Chan said, “I mean what if he says no and gets worried that I’m upset and starts failing his classes and then fails college and it would be all my fault- What if  _ I  _ start failing because I’m so upset from the rejection-“

“Oh my god!” Jeongin laughed, cutting Chan off mid ramble, “Bullshit! Just say you’re a pussy and go home.” 

“You know he would say yes to you right?” Felix frowned at Chan. 

“Yeah, he would get on his knees for you-“

“Jeongin!” Felix whined, “Don’t be gross!”

“I am telling the  _ truth! _ ”

“But really,” Felix smiled at Chan, ignoring Jeongin, “It’s a nice offer, but I don’t want to risk hurting Minho and I don’t want to have to cover up even more.”

Chan seemed to understand what Felix was trying to say and nodded, “How do you know about Minho though?”

“It’s obvious,” Felix said, “He really likes you and doesn’t even try to hide it, but you just don’t notice because you live with him.”

Jeongin glanced over at the two with a frown, but if either of them noticed they didn’t say anything. 

“Jeongin has it been ten minutes yet?” Felix asked. Jeongin only nodded in response, not actually bothering to look, “Yay! Movie time!”

“I’m going on a walk,” Jeongin suddenly said, “I’ll be back soon,” He didn’t wait for a response before grabbing his keys and leaving the room.

“Jeongin it’s really cold out you should probably stay-“ Chan tried to call out, but he heard the front door shut before he could finish. 

Chan looked at Felix with worry written in his eyes, “Is he okay?”

“Did he not tell you?” Felix asked. 

“Tell me what?”

“Oh, he didn’t tell you,” Felix realized. 

It had been a week since Jeongin had broken up with his boyfriend for cheating on him and his roommates all knew he was trying his best to hide his hurt, but the mask he wore would slip sometimes, especially when he was around Chan. It wasn’t Felix’s place to tell Chan about what had happened, but if Jeongin wasn’t going to tell him then he would. 

“Jeongin uhm,” Felix tried, “He and his boyfriend broke up,” Was all he managed to say. 

“What? Really?” Chan frowned with even more worry on his face, “Did something happen?”

“Let’s just say it was a disagreement on views,” Felix said, ignoring Chan’s pout. 

“I should probably get going,” Chan told Felix after a few more minutes of studying calculus, “I promised Minho I would take him to go see a movie tonight.”

Felix smiled at Chan and nodded, “Okay!” He happily said as Chan stood up. 

“See you later, Lix,” Chan waved goodbye before leaving the younger’s dorm. Felix waved as well and quietly shut the door. 

He had the whole dorm to himself for the night now since Seungmin, Jisung, and Changbin were all spending the night together, Jeongin would be home soon, but there wouldn’t be a problem if he invited Hyunjin over for the night since Jeongin already knew about them. 

**Felix**

so

all my roommates are out

**Hyunjin**

no

**Felix**

=(

I dont wanna cook for you anyways

**Hyunjin**

you cant cook

**Felix**

rude!

think about it over dinner?

its only gonna be jeonginnie whos home tonight

the others are spending the night with a friend

and hes across campus so they wont be coming back tonight

**Hyunjin**

ill think about

also

I heard the history students in our year are doing some group project with the other classes

**Felix**

what kinda high school bullshittery

**Hyunjin**

I know right

**Felix**

with our luck we will be in a group together

maybe even jisung

**Hyunjin**

why him

**Felix**

owo

is that

the sound of you not liking jisung

**Hyunjin**

I tried so hard to like him

I swear

but he pisses me off so much

**Felix**

what he do?

**Hyunjin**

doesnt matter 

you cant talk to him about it anyways without giving us away

**Felix**

=/

pick me up I want chicken

**Hyunjin**

okay

I want food too

  
  
  


The ride plus the hunger in Felix left him really needing something to drink to get rid of the nausea he was feeling and Hyunjin made sure he had something almost immediately once they were seated at a small booth. Felix smiled gratefully at his boyfriend who placed a small kiss on his forehead and wrapped his arm around his waist. 

“Have you been here before?” Felix asked Hyunjin since he seemed to immediately know what it was he wanted to eat. 

“Yeah, they have good food and it’s not expensive which is always a plus,” Hyunjin said while glancing at a table from the corner of his eye. 

Felix looked in the direction Hyunjin was staring at, but the hand on his waist grabbed his chin and gently moved his direction to the menu. 

“Don’t look over there,” Hyunjin told him moving his hand back down, “I recognize them.” He said pulling out his phone and texting two numbers to someone before putting it away. 

“Are they from another gang?” Felix asked. 

Hyunjin nodded his head, “One that shouldn’t be here.”

“Will I get to meet yours?” Felix asked. 

Hyunjin snapped his attention back to Felix and smiled gently, “No, I know you want to, but it isn’t a good idea.”

“Why would that be?” Felix asked, leaning closer to Hyunjin. 

“Because it’s-“ Hyunjin struggled to find the right words, “It’s more mafia level if I’m being honest.”

“Sexy,” Felix said into his glass of water. Hyunjin snorted in amusement and a waitress came by to take their order soon after. 

  
  
  


Felix practically dragged Hyunjin up the steps and into his dorm which surprisingly wasn’t exactly too hard once Felix kissed him a couple times. 

“Innie?” Felix called after he opened the door, “Are you home?”

“Only if you brought me food,” Jeongin called back. 

“I brought an entire  _ meal!”  _ Felix yelled back and closed the door, laughing when he heard Jeongin fall off his bed and race to Felix for the “food” when Jeongin stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing Hyunjin. 

“I wanted chicken,” Jeongin said nervously, “Take this one back.”

“Sorry, I didn’t come with a receipt,” Hyunjin said. 

“Birth certificate,” Jeongin said a little calmer now when he realized he had nothing to be scared of when Hyunjin smiled at him. 

Did Felix forget that Jeongin thinks Hyunjin looks scary? Yes he did. Does he care? Not really. He felt a little bad since that was his  _ son _ , but he needs more friends, so Hyunjin!

“What’s he doing here?” Jeongin asked, flopping onto the couch and turning the tv on. 

“It gets boring to always be at Hyunjin’s place!” Felix complained, “And since Seungmin and Jisung are spending the night with Binnie, then why not?”

“Is he spending the night?” Jeongin asked while flipping through the channels. 

Felix shrugged, “Do you want to?” He asked Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin shook his head politely like he was trying to show Felix’s parents (Jeongin) that he was a good guy, “No, I don’t like to leave Kkami by himself for the night.”

“Oh, by the way Hyunjin,” Jeongin suddenly said, “Did Felix ask you to kill my ex?”

“What?” Hyunjin’s eyes widened at the boy who was sprawled out on the couch. 

“Boo!” Jeongin dragged out the vowel, “He’s a cheater!”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Hyunjin told Jeongin who cheered halfheartedly. 

“Does that make me your mafia wife?” Felix jokingly asked. 

Hyunjin shrugged, “If you want to be.” Felix smiled and kissed the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth. 

“Can you make me dinner, please?” Jeongin asked Felix almost immediately when the couple sat down on the couch. 

“Sure Innie,” Felix sighed before standing up again and leaving to the kitchen. He half expected Hyunjin to follow him, but his boyfriend just stayed there with his roommate talking quietly. 

“You don’t have to sit out here with me, you know,” He heard Jeongin say, but he was going to pretend he couldn’t hear them. 

“No, it’s fine,” Hyunjin told the Aquarius, “I spend all day with him already.”

“Lucky,” Jeongin complained. 

“How so?”

“Don’t tell him, but Felix is my favorite of my roommates.”

Felix smiled at Jeongin’s words. There was some truth to that in the sense that Felix was the only one Jeongin wouldn’t push away when the older wanted cuddles, or push him away in general. Jisung was always the one to make sure Jeongin was taking care of himself and healthy, but for some reason the youngest didn’t want that from anyone except his two Australian friends. Felix was going to have to ask him about it soon. 

“He’d be my favorite too,” Hyunjin said and Felix smiled even more. 

“What made you like Felix by the way?” Jeongin asked like a curious child. 

“Well,” Felix could hear the smile on Hyunjin’s face, “He was the first person not to judge me.”

“Really?” Jeongin asked. Felix didn’t even know that was a reason himself. 

He continued making his friend’s soup and added some tofu, vegetables, and egg into it for the much needed protein the boy needed as Hyunjin explained how people have judged his appearance since high school. 

“Oh, like Shrek,” Jeongin said causing Hyunjin to laugh and Felix knew Jeongin was beaming because he always did when he made someone laugh. 

The Australian poured the soup he made for Jeongin into a bowl and grabbed a spoon and napkin before heading back out to his boyfriend and roommate trying his best not to smile at the conversation he overheard. 

“Thanks,” Jeongin said, taking the bowl and spoon from Felix. 

“Of course,” Felix smiled, flopping on the couch next to Hyunjin and curling in on himself as he watched the show Jeongin had put on. He glanced over at Jeongin and smiled as he saw that he was eating everything in the bowl and not just the broth. 

  
  


“I should probably get going,” Hyunjin quietly announced once he saw that Jeongin had fallen asleep and Felix was almost asleep where he was laying on Hyunjin. 

Felix tightened his grip around Hyunjin’s shoulders, making the pierced boy exhale through his nose and kissed the top of Felix’s head, “I’ll see you later,” He whispered to the half awake boy, but made no actual move to get up.

A few extra minutes of placing gentle kisses to the top of Felix’s head and Hyunjin finally pried the now asleep boy off of him. He quietly made his way out of the apartment, closing the door securely with a small smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my head hurts no pun intended 😔😔
> 
> jisung and hyunjin interactions next chap but it aint fun 😔👉👈


	7. Group Projects Suck

**Felix**

what card did you get babe??

**Hyunjin**

three

**Felix**

ME TOO

who gonna get the other 3 card I wonder =Oo

**Hyunjin**

no idea

this class is too early for me to care

**Felix**

I shall give u a kiss to wake you up!!

**Hyunjin**

okay

by the way

is jeongin alright? he seemed a bit put off by his food the other day

**Felix**

??

oh

yeah

ive asked my friend chan about that before and he said hes just always been picky about what be eats

**Hyunjin**

oh okay

  


Felix had been joking when he said he wanted to be in a group with Hyunjin _and_ Jisung for this history project. He would’ve been fine being with either of them, but he would have preferred being with Hyunjin because he knows how bad the tattooed boy is at making friends, let alone being friendly with people. 

“Oh thank _god_ ,” Jisung sighed in relief when Felix entered the room, “Stay away from him during this, bitch,” He glared at Hyunjin who narrowed his eyes. 

“I think that’ll be rather hard since we’re in a group together,” Hyunjin said quietly. 

“Then switch with someone.”

“I already tried,” Hyunjin said, “Professors won’t allow it.”

“Uhm,” Felix tried to speak up over their soon to become argument, “How about we decide what we do over food?” Felix suggested, “I’ve been wanting to go to a ramen place for a while.”

The other two frowned at his offer. He wasn’t _asking_ for them to be friends, Felix knows they hate each other, he just wants them to not, well, _hate_ each other. 

Felix started to back down when he was still met with silence, “Or we can just text...That’s fine too,” He mumbled. 

Hyunjin’s composure broke first, “No, that’s- Ramen sounds great,” He said, “I’ll pay and you can pick the place.”

Felix smiled, but it instantly dropped when he saw the glare that Jisung was giving the tattooed boy. He _really_ wanted to ask the two if they could put their hatred aside for just _one_ week so they could do their project without any problems, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask them. 

“We’ll have to take the train to get there,” Felix said timidly, “Is that okay?”

The two older boys frowned as they realized they were making Felix uncomfortable, but they didn’t need to say anything for Felix to know they were blaming each other. 

“Of course, Lixie,” Jisung told the boy with a smile. 

  
  


Felix lead the two older boys to the restaurant like he was born for it. He was walking in between the two, holding Jisung’s hand and every once in a while “accidentally” knocking his arm gently on Hyunjin’s leather covered one. 

Felix wouldn’t lie, he knew this was going to be a headache to listen to the two bicker the majority of this project and he was definitely going to need maybe twelve cups of coffee to get through it. Since Felix knew that Hyunjin was going to half to make it up to him one day, he lead the two to a more expensive restaurant since his boyfriend had offered to pay. 

“We should just go to a museum,” Jisung suggested after they ordered their drinks. He had made sure to sit next to Felix so that Hyunjin couldn’t, but the youngest didn’t mind since he was lightly kicking the older’s foot under the table. 

“No, that’s stupid,” Hyunjin said immediately, “We have to go to a historical _place_ , a tourist area or can you not read?”

Jisung huffed in annoyance, “ _fine_ , where do _you_ want to go then?”

Hyunjin just shrugged as he took a sip of his water, lightly kicking Felix back. 

“I wanna go to a palace!” Felix chimed in. 

Hyunjin smiled into his cup as he took another sip before quickly putting the drink down, “Which one?”

“One that’s pretty and easy to write about,” Felix shrugged. 

Hyunjin smiled at Felix again and immediately frowned as Jisung started talking. 

“Felix and I can go to Gyeongbokgung and you can do whatever drugs it is you still do or whatever,” Jisung spat at Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin just scoffed at the younger, “At least I wasn’t fucking underneath the stairs in highschool.”

“That was a lie and you know it!” Jisung winced at how loud his voice was, “You spread that rumor while drugged up on coke or something!” He said in a quieter tone. 

Hyunjin scoffed again with a slight smirk on his face, “I’m not the one getting defensive at a supposed lie.”

“You know what isn’t a lie?” Jisung challenged, “The fact that you would sleep with the people who liked you and toss them aside once you were done!”

Felix’s eyes widened at the condensation droplet on his cup when he heard Jisung’s words. Felix looked up at Hyunjin who quickly glanced over to Felix before glaring back to Jisung, the action not going unnoticed. 

“No you are absolutely fucking _not_ ,” Jisung warned, “I knew you seemed too nice to him!” 

“It’s more of this being personal than wanting anything with him,” Hyunjin defended, “He can do whatever he wants, I couldn’t care less about him.”

The words hit like a bullet. Felix knew he was just hiding their relationship, but it still hurt and he was nervous about what Jisung said earlier. The two hadn’t done anything like _that_ , but it still made him feel anxious. 

The two continued their exchange while Felix was in a mind of worry before he suddenly stood up from his seat, “I-I’m gonna be right back, order for me?” He directed to Jisung before quickly making his way to the bathroom to calm down. 

  


Felix didn’t know how long he had been in the bathroom, but it was long enough for Hyunjin to come in to check if he was okay. He looked at the taller through the mirror in front of him, exhaling through his nose when Hyunjin wrapped his arms around him. 

“Well, that was some stuff you didn’t need to know about me,” Hyunjin said in an attempt to make a joke out of it, but it only made Felix sigh, “I’m sorry you had to hear that stuff.”

Felix sighed again, “It’s fine. High school is a bitch.”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin whispered with a frown, “You know you can tell me things you don’t like right? I won’t get mad or anything.”

“No, it’s nothing I promise,” Felix reassured, “It was in the past anyways.”

Hyunjin kissed the side of his head, “Come on, your friend is waiting.”

“He could be your friend too you know,” Felix said. 

Hyunjin immediately shook his head, “No, I really don’t like him.”

Felix shook his head and got out of Hyunjin’s grasp to leave the bathroom, not wanting to keep Jisung waiting by himself for any longer. 

“Oh, you’re back!” Jisung happily said when he saw Felix before frowning when he saw Hyunjin, “I ordered mild spicy for you.”

“Thanks, Sungie!” Felix smiled, “Okay, so can we go to Gyeongbokgong palace then?”

“Gyeongbokgung,” Hyunjin corrected while pulling out his phone and opening up the map, “The building closes at six in the evening so we might be able to go if no one has evening classes.”

“I’m free all of Thursday after twelve,” Jisung told the group. 

“I should be good to go around 1:00-ish,” Felix said with a smile. 

Hyunjin nodded and put his phone back into his pocket once a waitress came to their table with their food. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to inform you all I gave up on writing this chapter so tea
> 
> also ima post a new fic whenever I feel like it cus who doesnt love writing 8 fics at once???
> 
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/sfrf9Qm)


	8. Beaches at Bedtime

**Hyunjin**

I know its like 2 am rn

but I got another helmet

and the beach is pretty at night

**Felix**

sufh

sher

sur

shru

shure

shrue

**Hyunjin**

lix??

**Felix**

SURE

sorry I just woke up

**Hyunjin**

sorry I probably should have waited then

**Felix**

no ur gay

omg

we gay together

**Hyunjin**

togayther

**Felix**

OMG

UGH

IN LOVE RN

**Hyunjin**

so should I come get you or do you want to go back to bed

**Felix**

no

come get me

I wanna go to the beach with you cus I love you

**Hyunjin**

im gonna say it

you make me

u

u

uwu

**Felix**

OMG

I HAVE TO SCREEN SHOT THIS

OMGEE 

**Hyunjin**

no

im on my way

**Felix**

uwu

ugh next thing I know ur gonna ask me to play minecraft too

**Hyunjin**

I have no idea what youre saying but I love you anyways

  
  
  


Felix almost ran right into the road from a tired excitement when he saw the familiar light of a motorcycle. Hyunjin had on his usual extremely ripped jeans and leather jacket while Felix was wearing shorts hidden under a large black hoodie that he stole from Jeongin who stole it from Chan. 

Felix immediately jumped into Hyunjin’s arms once the bike came to a stop, not even giving the rider enough time to take off his helmet. He felt Hyunjin’s chest vibrate from a silent chuckle as he took off the helmet and kissed the top of Felix’s head. 

“I brought snacks and a towel,” Hyunjin told him a little nervously, “I’m not that sure how to do these things.”

“It’s perfect,” Felix told him. 

  
  
  


They found a nice spot on the empty beach that was close enough to the water and no closed food stands were anywhere. It was just them, whatever animals were out there, and the city glowing and moving behind them. 

Hyunjin had Felix in his arms while they laid on the towel he brought, snacks just out of Felix’s reach while Hyunjin kissed his freckles. 

“We should just stay here,” Hyunjin whispered, “Get away from everyone and just be together.”

Felix moved to look at Hyunjin in the eyes, gently holding his cheeks. His boyfriend looked so tired. 

“Hyunjin,” Felix said quietly, continuing when the older looked him in the eyes, “Why did you say those things about Jisung?”

Hyunjin frowned and turned his head away from Felix, only for it to be turned back to face the Australian. 

He sighed, “I had my own group of friends in high school, but we parted ways once I got my ass beat for being drunk at home,” Hyunjin told him. 

Felix stayed silent while Hyunjin continued, “I dunno what it was or what happened, but Jisung suddenly started shitting on one girl and it just made me mad how things were being said about her, so I told Jisung to shut the fuck up before I make him and he kept going and started saying things about me. I just beat him at his own game.”

Hyunjin sat up and pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lighter, cupping the lighter under his hand while a yellow-orange glow formed.

“Why do you think he did that?” Felix asked, genuinely curious. 

Hyunjin shrugged, “I think they just hated each other more than we do.” He blew the smoke out, “I didn’t get too involved, just made a small threat which he didn’t go along with.”

Felix nodded his head and moved onto Hyunjin’s lap, trying to ignore the stench from the cigarette. 

“What about the other thing Jisung said?” 

Hyunjin huffed and took another drag, “Not much to say there besides my dad was  _ pissed  _ I was drunk at home and he almost sent my ass to England or something when I was drugged up at school.”

“You  _ what?!” _ Felix exclaimed, shocked. 

Hyunjin laughed and wrapped an arm around Felix’s waist, bringing him closer, “We hated school so much that every day my friends and I would just spend  _ hours _ outside on the bleachers, throwing beer cans and bags of chips at each other. Jisung and I have always been on the other side,” He told him, “He was on cheer and I was sitting in detention.”

“Jisung was on cheer?” Felix questioned, “Or is that a metaphor?”

Hyunjin only nodded his head as he placed the cigarette between his lips again. 

“You haven’t smoked for a while,” Felix said, trying to hold back a yawn, “Why now?”

Hyunjin shrugged, “It feels nice. I can put it out if you want.”

Felix shook his head. He didn’t exactly enjoy the smell, but he didn’t mind it. He just wondered why, after so many months of not even taking the cigarette box that was laying on the counter everyday, that he now decides to start when taking Felix to the beach past two in the morning. 

“No,” Felix said with a shake of his head, “Why are you smoking?”

Hyunjin looked at Felix before sticking the cigarette into the sand, putting it out and letting it stay in between his fingers. 

“Just a bit stressed,” He told the younger. 

“What’s wrong?” Felix rested his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder, a hand coming up to his blond hair. 

“It’s just gang stuff is all,” Hyunjin whispered, barely audible over the waves, but still heard.

“Do you wanna talk?” Felix took the cigarette from Hyunjin’s hand and put it between his own fingers, lacing their hands together. 

Hyunjin hesitated, “I just…” He thought for a moment, “Wish I could get away sometimes.” 

Felix threw the cigarette to the side, being bothered by the taste of it, “Get away how?” 

“Just...a break. Maybe by myself or maybe with you. Somewhere where no one is going to recognize me. Where I don’t have to do anything besides be a stupid teenager. I can do what I want without having to be called out somewhere in the middle of the night when all I want is to keep you in my arms.” Hyunjin sighed and squeezed Felix’s small hand, “It’s bullshit and I can’t get out.”

“I’m sorry Hyunjin,” Felix pressed a kiss onto the back of Hyunjin’s hand, “I know that must be stressful. I wish there was something I could do to-“

“ _ Don’t _ ,” Hyunjin snapped, “Do not say that. Please.”

Felix frowned, but dropped the topic. He chose to just steal Hyunjin’s warmth and curl in on him, the taller boy wrapping his arms around the smaller and resting his head in the crook of his neck. 

“Hyunjinnie,” Felix called quietly. 

“Yes?”

“The summer is coming up,” Hyunjin was silent as he waited for Felix to continue, “And going back and forth to Australia is a lot of money.”

Hyunjin still stayed silent, so Felix continued, “And I live on campus which means they’ll kick me out once classes are over.”

“Okay?” Hyunjin questioned, not understanding where Felix was going with this.

“For fuck’s sakes,” Felix rolled his eyes, “Can I move in with you over the summer? I’m already there ninety percent of the time anyways.”

“Oh, shit,” Hyunjin said under his breath, “Yeah! Sure, of course.”

Felix smiled at Hyunjin and kissed his cheek, “Great,” the younger sighed out. 

They laid there in silence for a long time. Neither was sure just how long it had been, but it was long enough for Felix to eventually get tired enough to fall asleep and for Hyunjin to start watching a video on his phone while eating the snacks they had brought, his boyfriend curled up under his arm with the leather jacket on top of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a late update 😔 ive been busy and sad lately cus school is gay
> 
> [discord server](https://discord.gg/sfrf9Qm)


	9. Birthday Surprises

_ “Happy birthday, Bitch!” _ Was the first thing Felix had heard when he had woken up. He was wearing Hyunjin’s jacket from their late night walk in the city together. Hyunjin just groaned at the noise and pulled Felix closer to him, the younger could see that the door was open but the blanket was making a small wall from seeing anyone there. 

“Jinnie,” Felix whispered when he heard footsteps around the apartment, “Jinnie wake up.”

Hyunjin shifted and moved his head closer to Felix’s. Knowing he wasn’t going to get anywhere with waking him up when the  _ sun _ was barely up, Felix gave up and wiggled out of his hold and sat up on the bed. Kkami was standing stiffly at the edge of the bed, watching the door to the bedroom. 

Felix poked his head out the bedroom door to see what was going on in the main room. He couldn’t see very well from a wall blocking his way so he stepped out of the room and poked his head from the corner of the wall next to the laundry room. 

He could see three people, one girl and two boys, sitting on the couch with drinks around them, all wearing leather jackets. The girl and one of the boys was playing a game on the tv while the other boy teased how one of them was losing. 

Felix poked his head out a little more, curious of these people. They  _ obviously  _ had a connection to Hyunjin through that gang, but why they were here was what Felix didn’t understand.

He quietly made his way back into the bedroom to try and wake Hyunjin up again, Kkami still standing guard over his sleeping owner. Felix crawled onto the bed and started to lightly shake Hyunjin’s shoulder. 

“Jinnie,” He said quietly, “Wake up.”

Hyunjin only groaned and pulled the blanket over his face, hiding himself from Felix. He was getting  _ somewhere _ at least. 

Felix sighed and grabbed his phone from where he left it on one of the pillows last night, ready to get an alarm ready to wake up the boy when he noticed the date, March 20th. It was Hyunjin’s birthday.

The freckled boy looked down at his sleeping boyfriend and sighed. He’d let him sleep in longer. Felix knows he deserves it with how stressed the older has been with everything lately. He pulled the blanket down from Hyunjin’s face and kissed his cheek before sliding off the bed again, Kkami following this time. 

He peeked passed the wall again to see the three people still there, but the girl wasn’t playing anymore and had a bottle of beer pressed to her lips. They must have brought it themselves since Hyunjin hadn’t been drinking lately, unless they go out together so Felix could hit him upside the head when he started to drink too much. 

The girl looked up after a sip of her beer and made eye contact with Felix for a quick second before the Aussie looked at the floor in shyness. 

“Who the hell are you?” She asked Felix, gaining the attention of the other two on the couch. 

“Uhm,” Felix stuttered, forgetting all the Korean he knows for a quick second, “I’m Felix- I’m Hyunjin’s uhm, I’m his boyfriend.”

The girl gave him an icy glare as he introduced himself, but it quickly turned into a small and welcoming smile. 

“So you’re Felix?” One of the boys questioned, “I didn’t expect you to be so...small.”

Felix only blinked at the boy who said that, jumping slightly when Kkami barked at the trio on the couch. 

“God I hate his rat-dog,” The girl rolled her eyes and brought her drink to her lips again, “I’m Jinhee by the way.”

“Hi,” Felix waved to her shyly. 

“I’m Jihun!” The boy who hadn’t spoken yet introduced, “And this is Seungho,” He gestured to the other boy who was glaring at Felix. 

Felix waved to the two boys and moved to pick up Kkami, walking closer to the three gang members. 

Jinhee had long hair, with red ends and a pretty face with makeup carefully done and a scar on her face. She had a tattoo on her wrist that Felix could see and probably more piercings on one ear than Hyunjin had combined. 

Seungho was muscular and well built, that Felix could tell immediately from a short glance. He didn’t seem to have any visible tattoos, but he still looked intimidating with his messy hair and pierced face. 

Jihun had a much cleaner appearance than the other two. No piercings or tattoos on him besides one of a scorpion and a rose on his arm that Hyunjin had a much larger one of on his back. He had fluffy blond hair that was cut nicely and had noticeably younger features than the other two. 

Jinhee looked him up and down as he stepped closer to the group, “I can see why Hyunjin likes you,” She commented, “You’re cute at least-“

“Why are you wearing Hyunjin’s jacket?” Seungho spat coldly at Felix, causing a shiver down his spine. 

“He-” Felix hesitated again, “He gave it to me last night on a walk and we just immediately fell asleep once we got back,” He told the group. Seungho looked like he didn’t exactly believe him. 

“Ignore him,” Jinhee told Felix, “He’s a dick.”

Felix nodded and carried Kkami into the kitchen to feed him. 

He set the dog onto the counter away from all the containers of beer and other alcoholic drinks that Hyunjin’s friends brought over. 

“Where is Hyunjin by the way?” Jihun called to Felix. 

Felix grabbed Kkami again and made his way back to the group, “He’s asleep still,” He told the group, “He’s been really tired lately.”

“I bet you’re making him more tired,” He heard Seungho whisper just loud enough. Felix frowned. Jinhee elbowed Seungho in the side hard and glared at him. The freckled boy didn’t say anything as he turned on his heels back into the kitchen. 

He sighed as he put Kkami onto the counter again and pulled a bag of dog food from the cabinet. He wasn’t going to let anyone who was drinking alcohol at barely 6:30 in the morning make him upset. He fed Kkami his breakfast and got to work making food for Hyunjin, hoping he’d be awake by then. 

Felix put the food he made into the rice cooker to keep warm. He just made a simple breakfast of rice, salmon, tofu, and some vegetables, but he knew Hyunjin would appreciate it anyways. 

He exhaled in content and made his way back to Hyunjin’s room to change his clothes and maybe try to wake up Hyunjin again. He quietly shut the door to the room, making sure Kkami didn’t end up inside the room with them. 

Hyunjin was mostly awake by now and was scrolling through his phone. He didn’t make any attempt to look up at Felix and instead just turned his brightness down a bit. Felix made his way to the bed and laid down next to Hyunjin, moving his phone away from his face. 

“Happy birthday, Jinnie,” Felix said softly before placing a kiss to Hyunjin’s lips. The older boy pulled Felix closer and frowned when he broke the kiss. 

“You have guests,” Felix told Hyunjin who looked at him in confusion. 

“Who?” Hyunjin asked. 

“Just a few friends,” Felix responded as he moved out of Hyunjin’s grasp to change his clothes. He was sure he left some of his own clothes here, but if not he would just steal some of Hyunjin’s and never return them. 

“You reek of cigarettes by the way,” Felix complained as he pulled on one of Hyunjin’s shirts. 

“Could be worse,” Hyunjin said simply, wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist. 

The younger sighed and looked over his shoulder to give Hyunjin a look of disappointment. 

“You can’t do that,” Hyunjin complained, “It’s my birthday.”

“The second the clock says midnight I’m going back to being disappointed.”

Hyunjin only hummed and flopped back onto the bed, wrapping himself up in the blanket. Felix laid on top of him once he was fully dressed in clean clothes. The freckled Australian propped himself up on his elbows and gave Hyunjin a soft smile before leaning down for a quick kiss. 

Hyunjin pushed some hair out of Felix’s face only for it to immediately fall back in place once he moved his hand away, “You’re so pretty,” Hyunjin complimented, causing the younger to smile even more. 

“I made you breakfast,” Felix said, climbing off of Hyunjin and off the bed. 

He followed the younger out of the room and frowned seeing exactly who the visitors were. 

“What are you doing here?” Hyunjin asked coldly. 

“Just here to celebrate your birthday,” Jinhee rolled her eyes.

“Not you,” Hyunjin quickly said, “What are you doing here Seungho.”

Felix looked between the two of them and quickly made his way into the kitchen before he could get caught in anything. 

Jihun spoke up first, “He said that you two-“

“What did he say?” Hyunjin demanded, anger lacing his voice. 

“He was getting there before you interrupted-“

“Doesn’t matter what I said,” Seungho jumped in, “Just wanted to tell you a happy birthday and we got to meet your new toy so it was all good.”

“Seungho don’t test me,” Hyunjin warned. 

Felix looked into the main room from the kitchen to see what was going on. Seungho was standing now, a bit taller than Hyunjin, but there was more mockery on his face compared to Hyunjin’s anger. 

“Maybe you should go,” Jinhee told Seungho, “I have no idea what bad blood is between you guys, but you said it was cleared up which it’s clearly not. Just be civil and you can tear each other’s throats out another day.”

Seungho and Hyunjin both scoffed at Jinhee’s words. She must be the voice of reason in most situations since she knew exactly what to say since Seungho sat back down and Hyunjin made his way into the kitchen, immediately grabbing on of the many beer bottles that had been brought and twisting the top off with his hand. 

Hyunjin grabbed a pair of chopsticks and opened the rice cooker, downing half of his drink at once before making an attempt to eat anything. 

“It’s gonna be a long day,” He muttered. 

Felix frowned as Hyunjin drank the rest of his drink and shoved food in his mouth before grabbing another bottle. He was going to have to make sure Hyunjin didn’t drink anything alcoholic when they went out for a small birthday dinner before Hyunjin had to jump back into school work and more stress. 

Hyunjin dropped the fork and two empty bottles into the sink and wrapped his arms around Felix’s waist and kissed his forehead, Felix wrapping his arms around the taller’s neck. 

“How about we go out for dinner tonight?” Felix offered, “I feel like it’d be a good way to clear your head.”

“I can think of other things that will clear my mind,” Hyunjin deadpanned. Felix only looked at him with slight confusion, “Dinner sounds great,” Hyunjin settled on. 

Felix smiled and made his way back to the bedroom, ignoring the yelling over the game the three guests were playing. Kkami followed Felix into the room and jumped onto the bed, so Felix left the door open a crack for the small dog to paw his way out if he wanted to leave at any time. 

  
  
  


There was a  _ small _ fight to get everyone out of the apartment once dinner time was coming around, and thankfully Jinhee was responsible enough to get the other two out without much of a problem (and before any punches could be thrown again). 

Felix put rubbing alcohol onto a cotton ball, bringing it towards Hyunjin’s knuckles. 

“Sorry,” Hyunjin apologized with a hiss as the burn touched his wound, “I shouldn’t have done that.”

Felix didn’t say anything as he grabbed a rag and put it under cold water and putting it to Hyunjin’s growing bruise on his face, pulling his hand away once Hyunjin moved his up to the rag. 

“At least say something,” Hyunjin scoffed out, watching as Felix was wetting another rag with cold water. 

“There’s nothing to say,” Felix said simply, “You were defending me. I’m not happy you punched him and there were definitely better alternatives than that, but I’m not mad at you.”

Hyunjin looked down to his hand, with a slight frown as Felix wiped at them with the cold water, before bandaging them up. 

Felix kissed Hyunjin’s forehead and put everything away, “Let’s get ready to go then.”

Hyunjin nodded and followed Felix out of the bathroom. 

  
  
  


The couple made their way to the restaurant, Felix telling the waitress there was a reservation made under his name. The two followed her to a small table, leaving menus on top as the two seated themselves across from each other. 

The place wasn’t casual, but it also wasn’t fancy that it would make anyone have to dress up all pretty and pristine. 

“Where did you find this place?” Hyunjin asked, staring at the small grill in the center of the table. 

“One of my friends took me here before,” Felix said with a small smile, “The entire time I was thinking about how much you would probably love it here.”

Hyunjin smiled at his boyfriend and took his small hand in his own, kissing one of his knuckles. 

The waitress came back soon after and they ordered their drinks, the type of meat they wanted, and side dishes. They settled on beef and a large assortment of sides that was definitely meant for more than two people. 

“This is nice, Lix,” Hyunjin smiled as he put down his beer and soju mix. 

“It is,” Felix agreed, “We should go out for dessert after this.”

Hyunjin chuckled at the request, “We ordered a shit ton of stuff,” He reminded the younger. 

Felix pouted and Hyunjin shrugged, “May as well balance it out with something sweet then.”

Felix smiled brightly and brought his cup of water to his lips, accidentally making eye contact with someone a few tables over. He quickly looked away from the person with blond, curly hair and continued to drink his water- wait, curly hair? Felix quickly looked back over to where he had looked before and saw none other than Bang fucking Chan looking right at them. 

Felix immediately felt panic in his mind, there would be no way to explain to his friend why he was with Hyunjin, but luckily it was only Chan to see him. 

“Is something wrong?” Hyunjin asked Felix. 

Felix shook his head, “No! Everything is fine- _ shit! _ Nevermind!”

Felix quickly backtracked when the person Chan was with turned to see what he had been looking at for so long. Making direct eye contact with Lee Minho, Felix slid lower in his chair to hide himself unsuccessfully from the gaze of the duo. 

Hyunjin gave Felix a confused look and directed his attention to where Felix had been looking, seeing a familiar duo he’s seen Felix with often on campus.

Felix’s face heated up as Minho waved to the two, the young Aussie waving back. 

Felix realized something and immediately sat up straight, pulling out his phone. 

  
  


**New Chat**

**Felix**

KEEP YOUR WHORE MOUTHES SHUT PLEASE

PLEASEE DONT SAY ANYTHING

ILL DO ANYTHING

**Chan**

omg

**Minho**

YOU COULVE FUCKIN TOLD ME IT WASBHYUNJIN

I WOILDNT GIVE A SHIT

**Chan**

jeongin LITERALLY told me it was hyunjin too 

but I didnt believe him cus I tHOUGHT HE WAS JOKING

**Felix**

I MEAN

I A L S O SAID IT WAS HYUNJIN MULTIPLE TIMES LMAO

**Minho**

FUCK OFF

**Chan**

how did you two even start dating?

**Felix**

huh

**Chan**

I mean

youre like

ur felix

and hes

drugs

**Minho**

ooohhh

is this why you didnt want ayone to know?

anyone***

**Felix**

yeah )=

hyunjin said it wouldnt be the best idea for you guys to know and I thought about it and realized just how much you guys dont like him and agreed

sorry

**Minho**

aw lixie )=

im sorry

**Chan**

I mean

honestly not our business to say who you can and cant date

and you never showed up to campus near death

and its been like almost a year so

**Felix**

omg

do you guys really not mind?

**Minho**

frfr we dont

  
  


Hyunjin exhaled when he was told they were perfectly fine with it and didn’t care. 

If Felix was to be honest, he was glad Minho and Chan knew about them. It felt like a weight was lifted, especially with the other Australian knowing. He  _ was  _ worried that Minho would accidentally let it slip to Jisung, since those two tell each other everything. He was honestly surprised and thankful that Chan didn’t believe Jeongin, especially because Felix knew that if Jeongin had brought it up then it would have been in context to not be taken seriously. 

  
  
  


The couple enjoyed the rest of their dinner, exchanged a few words with Minho and Chan, and headed back to Hyunjin's apartment to get Kkami for a late night walk. 

“This was nice,” Hyunjin commented as his small dog sniffed a bush in the park, illuminated by one of the lamp posts. 

Felix tightened his grip on Hyunjin’s arm, “I’m glad,” He kissed the cheek of the tattooed boy, “We should do things like this more often.”

Hyunjin exhaled a laugh through his nose, “I like the meals we make at home too,” He commented. 

Felix smiled at him, “I do too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKOK theres only a good handful of chapters left for this & im highkey upset since this has become one of my favorite stories to write (,= theres still a lot of chapters to go! & say hi to some of Hyunjin’s gang UWU
> 
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/sfrf9Qm)
> 
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/peachchutv)


	10. Espresso and Late Nights

Felix put the last of his clothes into the now shared closet between him and Hyunjin. The Australian was the last to move out of their apartment for the summer, Jisung packing his bags as quickly as he could and going to Malaysia to visit his parents for the summer. Chan and Woojin graduated, and it was a happy event of course, but it was also bittersweet to see his friends leaving for a new chapter of their lives. 

He had the apartment to himself today, as his boyfriend was at work. Hyunjin had just moved out into a bigger place and it was much nicer than the last one he lived in. The last one was much smaller and not as clean looking, but the new one had a large window overlooking the city and was just a modern look that both the residents enjoyed a lot. 

  
  


**Wombmates**

**Jisung**

we gotta room together again next year

**Seungmin**

of course we do

**Felix**

ywah!!!!

**Jeongin**

yeth

unless Chan gets a place near by im living with him

**Jisung**

OOF

NO U ARENT

MINHO SAID HES MOVING IN WITH CHAN

**Jeongin**

)=

okay speaking of which can I vent real quick

**Felix**

ofc innie

**Jisung**

go ahead

**Jeongin**

okay so

tea

ive been kinda lonely ever since chan and minho started dating tbh

cus like

hear me out first

I know theyre dating and its a kinda new relationship & thats his boyfriend and like hoes first idk

bUt

hes been my friend since I was like born and now hes blowing me off and we never hang out anymore and he graduated and its so shitty I feel like ill never see him again and I miss channie sm and I cant ask him for help anymore because hell be working or fucking move to australia wnd i dont want that

**Seungmin**

innie =(

**Felix**

aww bb im sorry =(

**Jisung**

heres the thing

chan isnt going to leave you

and you know that right?

**Jeongin**

yeah

its just I guess im scared idk

hhhhh

**Jisung**

and thats okay but you need to remember that minho is a top priority but he isnt chans first

tbh if you put whoever your dating as a TOP priority that isnt fair to them, to yourself, or to anyone around you

**Felix**

wdym?

**Jisung**

like

because youre hurting urself by not putting your needs first

and your hurting them by putting them first so theyll expect you to constantly be there and get upset when you arent

& ur hurting others like innie is rn because they start viewing themselves as just straight up not important to the person anymore and they feel like they cant go to them for anything anymore even if its just to hang out because they know the person their dating is going to get the first serve even tho you asked first

**Seungmin**

hey jisung

you okay?

that was very specific 

**Jisung**

I went to one of chans psych classes

**Felix**

akdjajdhs

but yeah I agree with jisung tbh

**Jeongin**

I mean

I guess

idk I feel like I just miss having that sort of Older Brother figure in my life and I feel like I put that onto chan and idk I feel bad about that

**Felix**

chan gives himself older brother title

I showed up and he was like I gotchu u bb

**Jisung**

TRUE LMAO

**Seungmin**

permission to speak

granted

thank you

chan has also known you for so long that ofc you two are pretty much going to be brothers and that honestly cant be changed

eventually hell start to miss you and if he doesnt thats his problem and ill smack him for hurting our babey

**Felix**

also

minho is an entire slut and constantly needs attention (me too) and those two have been pining for eachother all year 

BUT

he should be making time for his other friends too

**Jeongin**

aaaaaaaa

ok

thank u

im gonna try and talk it out with him

**Jisung**

((=

anytime innie <3

**Jeongin**

<3

  
  


Felix frowned at his phone as he shut it off. He hadn’t really realized that Chan sort of cut them off once he and Minho started dating, especially Jeongin. He was going to let the youngest take care of it, but he couldn’t help but wonder if  _ he  _ had done the same thing with all the time he spent constantly with Hyunjin. 

  
  


**The Gays**

**Minho**

does anyone wanna see a movie

**Hyunjin**

am at wor k

**Minho**

then work u ho

**Hyunjin**

no 

I fuckin hate it hewr. vcm

**Felix**

bb?

**Hyunjin**

my boss was coming over

im good

**Chan**

andjahshgs

I think im maybe free?

**Felix**

/=

**Chan**

what

**Felix**

//=

**Chan**

????

**Felix**

///=<

**Chan**

:?

**Felix**

=|

**Chan**

??

**Felix**

:-/

**Chan**

oh

I see now

fuck

brb

**Minho**

?

**Hyunjin**

ive never seen communication of two australians

nature is beautiful 

**Felix**

you okay baby?

**Hyunjin**

I slept for two hours last night

**Felix**

why????

**Hyunjin**

=|| 

I am not answering that here

  
  
  
  
  


**Felix**

why u not sleep

**Hyunjin**

=||||

im not answering that here either

**Felix**

hhh???

  
  
  
  


**The Gays**

**Chan**

I feel like a dick

**Minho**

why?

**Felix**

SSHDHAJSNSHSH

SONT

DONT

DONT SPILL THE TEA

**Chan**

okAy

**Felix**

aaaaaa

but now u know right?

**Chan**

yeah )=

**Hyunjin**

wot

come get coffee please

lixie bb take one home for me please

**Felix**

I can just make you some 

what time are you off work

**Hyunjin**

10

and im closing

so 11

**Felix**

/=

**Chan**

how early do u work????

**Hyunjin**

I was opening today

**Minho**

HUH???

**Hyunjin**

which is 5:30

so I was supposed to be off at 12

but I took someone elses shift cus her daughter is sick

so I work until closing now

and then I have to go out of town tmr

**Felix**

HUH

**Hyunjin**

oh yeah

lix im going out of town ❤️

**Felix**

bet

**Minho**

why is opening so fuckinf early?

**Hyunjin**

WDYM BET

and its cus I work at a cafe in the middle of the capital

city

business men need their shit

and our coffee is BOMB

its FUCKING AMAZING

**Felix**

is because u make it

**Hyunjin**

its because I make it

ive had three espressio shots today

**Chan**

dear god

**Felix**

OOP-

DONT LIKE THAT

**Hyunjin**

espeesso

**Minho**

is he normally like this?

**Felix**

no

am scared

bb let someone else take ur second shift

**Hyunjin**

no

im saving up

just in case

**Felix**

????

IN CASE OF WHAT???

  
  
  


Hyunjin didn’t reply to Felix after that, so he assumed he just went back to work. 

Felix flopped backwards onto the bed he was sitting on, bringing the covers over his face. He could hear Kkami walking around the apartment, as if checking to see if everything is as it should be. 

He frowned to himself, realizing that Hyunjin wasn’t going to be home at all today and he had no idea how long he was going to be out of Seoul, but at least he got to keep the apartment to himself for a while. The apartment was a lot bigger than the old one; a lot more spacious too. 

  
  


**Felix**

do you know how long youll be out of town?

**Hyunjin**

just for the day tomorow

ive gotta get to work baby 

ill text u when im onna break

**Felix**

ok

I miss u ❤️

  
  
  


**Han Jisung Hate Club**

**Jisung**

its been almost a year and this gc is still called this

**Jeongin**

yeah

cus we hate u

**Felix**

im bored

**Changbin**

then fuck ur bf

**Felix**

thats disGusting!

and hes at work

**Changbin**

ok ngl

it never really occurred to me ur boyfriend is like One Of The People

**Seungmin**

lmao what

**Minho**

did u think he was like some rich dude?

**Changbin**

yEAH WKSJSHD

**Felix**

KAJSJASHD

NO

I DONT THINK AT LEAST

CUS LIKE HE JUST MOVED INTO A M U C H BIGGER PLACE IN LIKE THE CENTER OF SEOUL

SO

TEA

**Jisung**

OOP-

CAN I COME???

**Felix**

NO

I HAVE THE PLACE TO MYSELF FOR LIKE TWO DAYS AND IM LONELY

**Jeongin**

I GOTCHU

**Woojin**

I wanna hang out with felix )=

**Felix**

group facetime lets go

**-Jisung started a call-**

  
  


“Fuck!” Jisung yelled immediately as people started to enter the call.

“What’d you do fuckbrain?” Minho asked, his hoodie up and the drawstrings tied tightly under his chin. 

“I was trying to get into my room and I got caught on the door,” Jisung complained. 

“Should have gotten airpods like the rest of us,” Seungmin told him. 

“Felix doesn’t have airpods,” Woojin jumped in. 

“Bluetooth Beats, baby!” Felix clicked his tongue and pulled the blankets over his head. 

“Are you under a blanket?” Chan asked Felix, who nodded. 

“Can we switch to audio call? My phone is getting fucked from this,” Jeongin complained. 

“Fuck,” Jisung said a bit too loudly, “Okay, hang on.”

The video call ended and was quickly trying to be replaced with an audio call instead, to which Felix answered almost immediately. 

“ _ Fuck!”  _ Jisung shouted, “Who the  _ fuck _ keeps joining and there’s a ringing sound-Sorry!” Jisung apologized to most likely his parents for being loud and swearing. 

Jeongin snorted his amusement at the situation. 

“Lix, I thought you would have gone back to Australia?” Chan questioned. 

Felix shrugged, before remembering they could no longer see him, “I’m too broke for that. How are you enjoying college debt?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Woojin said jokingly, “I’m too scared to try and get a job. I applied for what I went to school for, but I’m in deep.”

“I don’t wanna be more into debt,” Minho complained, “Gimpo is boring and I miss everyone.”

“Facts,” Jisung agreed, “Malaysia is always boring.”

“I was gonna go back to Australia,” Chan chimed in. 

“No one cares,” Jeongin said quickly. 

Felix could tell there was a pout on Chan’s face at that and laughed quietly to himself. 

“Does anyone know how computers work?” Changbin asked suddenly. 

“Yeah,” Jisung said, “What’s up?” 

“I don’t know,” Changbin said in a confused tone, “But it’s being dumb.”

“Sucks to suck,” Minho teased, “That’s why you gotta be rich and just buy a new version if it starts to get all shitty.”

“Shut the fuck up, bundle boy.”

“Careful,” Seungmin warned, “He might set Chan after you.”

“Nah,” Minho disagreed, “Chan’s a pacifist AKA a coward.”

“Oh my god can I rant real quickly?” Jisung suddenly asked. 

“Go ahead.”

“Sure!”

“Okay so,” Jisung started, “A while ago Felix and I had a project with Hyunjin and he did fucking barely anything.”

“He wrote a majority of the essay,” Felix reminded him. 

“I know! But...I just get a bad vibe from him.”

“What was the assignment?” Changbin asked. 

“We had to go to some historical place in Seoul and write about it,” Jisung informed his best friend. 

“It was fun! We went to a palace,” Felix happily said. 

“Yeah,” Jisung said bitterly, “And Hyunjin seemed so attached to Felix the entire time and that’s what irks me about it,”

_ Shit.  _

Had Hyunjin been doing that? Felix was so used to being close to him whenever they were together that he hadn’t noticed. They sat next to each other in their art history class still too and Felix was also always at Hyunjin’s place; they’ve moved in together too. 

“I didn’t really notice if I’m being honest,” Felix shrugged, “Which means he’s fine! He wasn’t bothering me.”

“I mean,” Jisung paused, choosing his words, “If you say so, Lix.”

  
  
  


Felix nearly fell asleep in the warm bed, Kkami curled up under his arm in the warm apartment. If Hyunjin had been home he definitely would have fallen asleep hours ago, but instead he was struggling to sleep from how empty the bed was. 

Felix grabbed his phone, the call from earlier still ongoing that he excused himself from about an hour ago saying he was tired. He sent Hyunjin a quick good night text even though he had said he would stay up for him to get home, but Hyunjin seemed to be late coming home, unless he went straight to his trip without stopping home first. 

Felix overall couldn’t sleep and it was well past two in the morning by this point. He had taken one of those melatonin gummies that the couple used for when their sleep schedules got fucked and needed to be fixed quickly and easily, but it didn’t seem to be doing much for him tonight. 

Kkami suddenly woke up when he heard the door to the apartment open, jumping up and standing at the edge of the bed over Felix in a protective manner. 

Felix could hear a bit of stumbling going on in the hall as Hyunjin made his way into the bedroom. Felix just continued watching his video on his phone. 

Hyunjin entered the room, pushing the door open with his foot and almost immediately latched himself onto Felix, putting his phone to the side and kissed the freckled boy. He tasted heavily of alcohol. 

That’s why he was stumbling when he came home. Hyunjin’s drunk. Felix grew nervous at the sudden realization. He’s dealt with Hyunjin being a bit tipsy, but never drunk. 

“Missed you,” Hyunjin slurred out when he pulled away from Felix. 

“You’re drunk,” Felix pointed out the obvious. 

“Only a couple drinks,” Hyunjin nuzzled his nose onto Felix’s cheek, “No big deal.”

“Yeah, sure…” Felix sighed, “How many is a couple, Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin snorted, “Who keeps track of that? All I know is that I have to leave my beautiful boyfriend for so long and I don’t wanna.”

Felix thought for a minute before responding, weighing out his response in his mind, “So don’t.”

Hyunjin’s grip on the younger’s hips tightened slightly, “Can’t. Gotta go.”

“Please?” Felix whispered. 

Hyunjin was silent for a long time and for a minute Felix was sure he had fallen asleep. 

“See what I can do,” Hyunjin finally said, “ ‘s late.”

“Yeah,” Felix agreed, “You’re gonna feel like shit in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was an entire ass spider in my bathroom yesterday AND IT RAISED ITS FUCKIN LEGS AT ME SO I KILLED WITH WINDEX
> 
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/sfrf9Qm)
> 
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/peachchutv)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://peachchutv.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peachchu.tv/)


	11. Morning Worry

“ _ Fuck!”  _ Hyunjin groaned immediately after waking up. Felix was still fast asleep, curled under Hyunjin’s arm. 

“Fuck,” Hyunjin said again, quieter this time, “Fuck.”

He looked over at the still asleep Felix, trying his best to remember their conversation from last night. He knew they had one he just didn’t remember what. 

Oh, he remembered now. He told Felix he would try to stay home. 

Hyunjin groaned when he sat up in the bed, a splitting headache from all the drinks he had last night. He couldn’t remember how much he had to drink, but he knew it was enough to be able to disappoint Felix. 

Hyunjin got out of bed and immediately made his way to the bathroom, opening the cupboard looking for painkillers, groaning in frustration when he didn’t find any. 

Hyunjin went to the kitchen to get his phone from his jacket and a cup of water for his headache. 

He didn’t have to worry about any sunlight since he was awake before his shift started at 5:00 in the morning. Perfect! He would just call off of work and say he was sick and then work out why he couldn’t go out of town because of that. He decided he should take care of that before calling out of work. 

He texted what he hoped was the correct number to get out of whatever he was needed for today, telling his gang to ‘get someone else to do a job for once’ before closing the messenger app. Hyunjin sighed and typed in his manager’s number, hoping she was awake already.

The tone rang a few times before there was an answer. 

“Hello?”

“Hi,” Hyunjin said apologetically. 

“Hyunjin?” His manager questioned, “It’s really early is everything okay? I know I told you to call if anything was ever wrong…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hyunjin nodded, wincing in pain, “Sorry I know it’s short notice, but could you find someone to cover for me today? I’m sick I think.”

“Oh! Of course! I’ll take over for you don’t worry! You cover for pretty much everyone. I hope you feel better Hyunjin.”

“Thanks, see you tomorrow,” Hyunjin said before hanging up. 

He honestly felt like he was about to throw up from how nauseous he felt, so it wasn’t a total lie with what he told his manager. 

  
  
  


Hyunjin laid on the couch with the tv on at a low volume and a cold towel on his face before Felix eventually woke up a few hours later. 

“Uhm,” Felix hesitated at the sight, “Good morning?”

Hyunjin grunted in response and waved his hand in the direction of Felix’s voice. 

“That’s why you shouldn’t drink a lot,” Felix hummed, “Or at all.”

“Why do you hate me drinking so much?”

Felix was silent for a few seconds, “I just worry is all,” He eventually said.

Hyunjin let the topic drop from the short response, sensing the younger was uncomfortable with the topic. Maybe he wouldn’t start drinking like he did last night. For Felix’s sake. 

“Anyways,” Felix started, “Chan landed in Australia this morning.”

“Minho’s going to be lonely,” He thought out loud. 

“Yeah, but Chan will only be gone for a few days.”

“Where are you going with this?” Hyunjin got straight to the point just like he usually did and his headache wasn’t helping his mood. 

“Well,” Felix thought for a second, “Actually nevermind.”

“ _ Lix _ ,” Hyunjin moved the towel from his face and sat up slightly, looking at Felix properly, “What is it?”

“I was just wondering if we could tell my parents about us? We’re reaching a year together and I don’t really want to have to hide this from them much longer.”

“Do they know?” Hyunjin asked, serious tone in his voice. 

“Do they know what?” Felix questioned. 

“About you, Felix,” Hyunjin rephrased.

The Australian was silent, opening and closing his mouth for a response, “Know about me what-“

Hyunjin sighed, “Do they know you’re gay.”

Felix was obviously going to try and dodge the question again, but he gave up before he could even open his mouth. 

Flopping onto the couch with a heavy sigh, “No,” He stated, “They don’t.”

“Do you know how they would react?”

“No,” Felix sighed again, “Yes? I don’t know.”

Hyunjin wrapped his arms around the younger, seeing his eyes start to shine with tears.

“I was raised in a strict catholic household, catholic school, church every sunday,” Felix sniffled, voice wavering as he continued, “O-of course I know how they’d react- and maybe that’s why I chose to come to school in Korea, because I’d be away from so many people and have a f-fresh start somewhere, b-but I wanna tell them.”

“Okay,” Hyunjin quietly agreed, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head, “Are we going to Australia? Or video calling.”

“I’m gonna video call them,” Felix decided rather quickly, “It’s two hours ahead in Australia, so let’s do that now to get it out of the way.”

Felix got up from the couch to grab his laptop from the bedroom without a word. 

Hyunjin had noticed Felix never really talked about his family. At first he thought it was because there wasn’t much to say about them, but now that he knew the reason for that was because he just  _ didn’t  _ want to think about them, Hyunjin could relate. 

Felix returned a moment later, laptop in hand and Kkami by his feet. He flopped onto the couch and turned the laptop on. 

He hovered the cursor over the call button, taking a deep breath he moved his hand to start a call. Hyunjin rubbed his shoulder encouragingly. Felix took a deep breath and closed the laptop. 

“I can’t do it,” He whispered. 

“And that’s okay,” Hyunjin kissed the side of his head, and pulled his boyfriend into his chest when he noticed he was shaking slightly, “It can be scary.”

“You seem to never get scared, though,” Felix said through anxious tears, “You don’t care what people think about you at all.”

“I get scared,” Hyunjin said, rubbing the younger’s back, “This is going to sound cheesy, but I get scared you’ll find someone better.”

Felix shook his head rapidly and got a tight grip on Hyunjin’s shirt, staying silent but the message was loud and clear to Hyunjin. 

“Go at your pace,” Hyunjin told him, “Tell your parents when you’re ready.”

“I don’t think I ever will be,” Felix muttered. 

Hyunjin kissed the top of his head, resting his chin atop his head, “And that’s okay.”

“I thought you had to go somewhere?”

“I called out of everything,” Hyunjin shrugged, “Hangovers are shit.”

Felix nodded his head and the two fell into a comfortable silence. 

Felix sighed thoughtfully, “I hope my parents like you.”

Hyunjin smiled almost bitterly, “I hope so too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the final chapter for this a few days ago and ngl it lowkey made me tear up a bit


	12. A Little Risky

School seemed to start as quickly as summer started. Felix, Jisung, Seungmin, and Jeongin picked out their new apartment, Minho was living off campus in Chan’s apartment and Changbin was in an apartment with some of his friends outside of the friend group. 

“I miss our old apartment,” Jeongin said, laying on the couch as Jisung brought up the youngest’s boxes. 

“Yeah,” Seungmin agreed, “It was bigger but only by a couple of feet and this one is cheaper and closer to campus.”

“And we have two bathrooms now,” Jisung chimed in with a smile, “I call rooming with Felix this year!”

“Fuck yeah!” Felix called from his claimed bedroom. 

**Han Jisung hate club**

**Minho**

not even day one and I already locked myself out lmao

**Changbin**

what

**Chan**

omg

what

**Minho**

im just sitting in front of the apartment door cus I locked myself out lmao

**Woojin**

oh minho…

**Chan**

omg

I cant let you in-

I get off at 10-

**Minho**

f

guess ill die

or spend the day at the mall

**Jeongin**

help us move in

**Jisung**

fuck you jeongin

you didnt even bring in any of your boxes

**Jeongin**

im baby and sad

**Chan**

wHY ARE U SAD

**Jeongin**

cus I dont get to see ur beautiful face everyday

**Changbin**

thats disgusting!

**Jisung**

id never say shit like that to u bb

**Changbin**

fuck yeah <3 no homo

**Jisung**

I got socks on dont worry

**Changbin**

;)

**Jisung**

;)

**Minho**

im scared

  
  
  


**Felix**

what are your class times this year?

**Hyunjin**

I have all evening classes

**Felix**

wait what??

why??

**Hyunjin**

wanted to try it out

I know it conflicts with our schedules but I wanted to give it a try

**Felix**

)=

what time is your latest class?

**Hyunjin**

earliest is 6 and latest is 12

I dont have any classes on fridays and saturdays though

**Felix**

I dont have classes on saturdays and sundays =)

**Hyunjin**

that means I can come get you on fridays 

**Felix**

uwu

**Hyunjin**

are you with jeongin again?

**Felix**

no im with jisung

he wanted to room with me

**Hyunjin**

okay

also

on a serious note

if you want to tell them about us now you can

I realized its not fair to ask 

or pretty much demand,,,

demand of you to keep it from your friends but I get to tell my own about us and that theyll support you when you arent sure your family will and thats not fair to you

**Felix**

(=

thank you jinnie

I think I might be fine for now though

**Hyunjin**

are you sure?

**Felix**

yeah

im highkey sure jisungs figured it out but is just keeping it to himself for now

**Hyunjin**

a h

thatd be interesting if he did

**Felix**

yeah lmao

alsooo

seungmin jeongin and jisung are all going out tonight

if you wanna come over

(=

**Hyunjin**

thats risky Lix

**Felix**

you said I could tell them!

**Hyunjin**

true,,

okay

what time are they leaving

**Felix**

7

theyre going out for dinner with a couple of friends and then seeing a movie

theyll be back after 12 latest

**Hyunjin**

alright

ill be there

send your dorm number and building

  
  
  


Felix unpacked as quickly as he could, giddy like a highschool girl sneaking out with her boyfriend behind her parent’s back. 

“Lix,” Seungmin poked his head through the door, “You  _ sure _ you’re not coming?”

Felix nodded, “Yeah! I’ll join you guys another day.”

Seungmin looked him over before shrugging and grabbing Jisung’s bag for him before heading out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

Felix heard the front door close and smiled slightly to himself, pushing some of his hair behind his ear. He had changed his clothes earlier in the evening to one of Hyunjin’s sweaters he had stolen and a pair of sweatpants. 

He hadn’t been away from Hyunjin for very long, not even two days, but when you spend the entire summer with someone day and night you become a bit  _ too _ attached. 

There was a short knock on the door to the apartment that Felix could barely hear, but he did hear it and he happily swung open the front door to meet Hyunjin’s eyes and smiled brightly, the older smiling gently as he stepped into the apartment and kicked off his shoes. 

“Is that mine?” Hyunjin asked, pulling slightly at the sweater the shorter was wearing. 

“Maybe,” Felix teased and turned away, flopping down onto the couch and turning the tv volume down. For some reason Jisung would always leave the tv on no matter what, saying it was a habit he had gotten when his family had a dog and he wanted the dog to be entertained when they weren’t home. 

Hyunjin hummed and sat down on the couch, pulling Felix on top of his laps and lacing his fingers through his dark hair. 

Felix’s blond hair had disappeared over the summer and he let it stay black. Minho had offered to dye it again, but he ended up becoming too busy with a summer job and moving in with Chan before Felix could even accept the offer. 

“I missed you,” Hyunjin whispered, “And so does Kkami,” He said a little louder. 

Felix laughed, “I miss Kkami too.”

“What about me?”

“What about you?”

Hyunjin gasped in mock offense and pushed Felix off of his lap, faking tears while Felix laughed at him. 

“Hey! Don’t cry!” Felix laughed. 

“My boyfriend loves my dog more than me!” Hyunjin was starting to laugh at himself, trying his best to keep his act going. 

“Kkami loves  _ me  _ more than he loves my boyfriend,” Felix teased. 

Hyunjin looked at him for only a short second before he buried his face in his hands and starting to fake cry again. 

“Aww,” Felix cooed, climbing onto Hyunjin’s lap again, “Just kidding! I love you more!”

Hyunjin immediately dropped the act and wrapped his arms around Felix’s waist, pulling him closer. 

“That’s good,” Hyunjin sighed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my midterms are soon and I have no idea whats going on in my math class at all haha (:


	13. Heartache

“How could you be so fucking selfish?” Felix yelled, anger quickly creeping up his throat. 

“I’m not!” Hyunjin yelled back, voice raspy from the cigarette he had a short while ago, “I’m just trying to-“

“Protect me?” Felix scoffed, “That’s what you  _ keep saying _ , Hyunjin! Protecting me from  _ what _ exactly?”

It hadn’t been long since Felix came out to his parents, maybe only ten minutes ago did he tell them over a video call, Hyunjin by his side the entire time. 

Hyunjin could tell they weren’t supportive of Felix, but they had said they were and Felix seemed to have not noticed the small hints, but Hyunjin did and he knew those looks of judgement and disgust very well. 

“I-“ Hyunjin paused for a moment. Lowering his voice he continued, “Listen, I don’t want to fight over this, but just  _ listen _ when I tell you-“

“Tell me  _ what? _ They’re supportive of me- of  _ us-  _ why can’t you accept that someone actually cares about both of us! Or is it too many people knowing about us for your liking? That you just  _ need _ to keep me hidden from everyone?”

It was Hyunjin’s turn to get mad this time.

“Fucking fine!” He shouted, “It’s  _ very _ obvious we have different opinions on this,” Hyunjin paused, seeming to realize something, “We’ve been fighting a lot recently for no reason…I think-“

Felix seemed to realize where this was going, “Hyunjin-“

“We’ve been fighting almost  _ constantly _ for no reason at all for  _ months _ now, Felix. Maybe we should-“

Felix had tears in his eyes now, “Please no-”

“I think we should take a break Felix…” Hyunjin finally got out. 

“Jinnie…” The tears were falling down Felix’s face now. 

They had been fighting a lot since their anniversary in October and now it was early January. It was fights over stupid stuff that Felix can’t even recall, but the stress from that caused Hyunjin to start smoking and drinking again...Which caused more fights. On top of school, the two just weren’t in the best of places. 

“Sorry.”

That set Felix off for some reason. He didn’t know why, but that simple half assed apology seemed to set of the ticking time bomb in him. 

Felix grit his teeth, “ _ Fine,” _ He spat, “I’ll just tell Chan to pick me up-“

“Felix wait-“

“Wait for  _ what _ , Hyunjin? You tell me you want a break and fine! We can go on a break, but  _ what _ do I need to wait for? We fight over the stupidest shit from our fucking classes not lining up to just-just  _ nothing! _ I’m going home!” Felix was angry, of course he was, but he was mainly disappointed. He was upset that neither of them wanted to talk this out and that Hyunjin’s first thought was to call a break for who knows how long. 

Hyunjin had been visibly getting more and more upset and angered as Felix was speaking. The younger turned on his heels and leaving the apartment, slamming the door on his way out as he gripped his phone tightly in his hand. He pressed Chan’s contact number and hit call. The dial rang a few times before he eventually answered. 

“Hello?” Chan said. 

“Come pick me up,” Felix said in a shaky voice. 

“Felix?” Chan’s voice sounded concerned, “Felix what’s wrong? Where are you?”

Felix closed the stairwell door and made his way down, “Hyunjin’s. I’m sending you the address.”

“What happened?” Chan asked again. 

“I don’t  _ know!” _ Felix hadn’t even noticed that he was crying again. 

The line went silent for a moment. 

“Okay,” Chan eventually said, “I’ll come get you, don’t worry. Tell me what happened in the car.”

Felix sniffled and nodded his head, “Okay.”

“Be there soon,” Chan said before hanging up. 

  
  


Felix hadn’t been waiting outside for all that long before Chan showed up at the apartment complex. He had stopped crying, dry tear tracks on his cheeks and sniffling with still shaky breaths, but he had run out of tears. Hyunjin hadn’t even come after him. 

Felix quickly made his way into Chan’s car before the older could get out and brought his knees up to his chest, not bothering to buckle up as Chan drove away from the building. 

He drove to an empty lot somewhere in the city, or as empty as they would be able to get in Seoul, stopping the engine and turning to Felix. 

“Lix? What happened?” Chan asked the younger Australian in English. 

Felix explained what had happened from their past fights to their most recent one. Chan frowned and looked like he was about to say something, but Felix beat him to it. 

“And then I got angry at him! For no reason! I probably just single handedly fucked up our relationship even more! Most of the arguments were me being too sensitive or just an asshole to him anyways! H-he’s never been anything but sweet to me and I’ve been taking it for granted,” Tears started to fall from his eyes again. 

“Hey,” Chan said gently, “I know you, Felix. You don’t start things unless it’s really bothering you and you  _ can  _ be insecure at times, but everyone is and I’m sure even Hyunjin has felt insecure at times in his relationship with you.”

Felix nodded. Hyunjin had shared his insecurities, but he moves the topic so quickly it’s hard to even notice that he shared something sometimes. 

“Calm down a bit and then we can call your mom, okay? We can go on a night drive too,” Chan offered. 

Felix smiled, “Okay. Yes please.”

Chan smiled at Felix. 

The sun was just starting to go down when Felix had calmed himself enough to call his mother. Pressing the call button and putting it on speaker due to Chan’s request. 

“Hello?” His mother answered in English. 

“Hi, mum,” Felix greeted, “Sorry it took so long to call back. Something uhm, something came up.”

“It’s alright. I needed time to think about this anyways,” His mother answered. Felix didn’t miss the confused head tilt from Chan. 

“Yeah,” Felix laughed awkwardly, “So about earlier-“

“I don’t want you seeing that boy anymore,” She cut him off. 

Felix’s stomach dropped, “What?”

“You aren’t in high school, Felix. You shouldn’t be experimenting now. You only have two years of college left, this is what you leave for high school.”

“But I’m-“

“And he isn’t the right type of person for you. You deserve someone proper and clean not... _ that _ .”

“I’m not experimenting!” Felix backtracked, “I’ve known for a long time. Y-you said you were proud of me, why are you-“

“I said I was proud of you being honest. I think you should leave this all behind and go find some nice girl instead of that boy. Your father and I won’t be-“

The tone clicked as Chan grabbed the phone, hanging up on her and dropping the phone into one of the cupholders in the front seats. 

Tears started to fall from Felix’s eyes for the nth time this evening. Hyunjin had been right. He had been right about his suspicions and Felix hadn’t wanted to listen to them. 

As if timed, Felix’s phone went off with a message. 

  
  


**Hyunjin**

I’m sorry Felix

I needed to clear my head for a bit

**Felix**

im sorry too

you were right by the way

**Hyunjin**

im so sorry…

and I honestly do hate to make this worse 

but I really do think we should start a break

we havent been in the best place since college started up again and almost everything turns into an argument

**Felix**

I agree

but I dont wanna leave you

**Hyunjin**

its okay

this isnt a break up

its just a break

I just ask we dont try to end it after only a few weeks

and,,,if you lose feelings in the time we arent together id understand

you can see other people to see if you truly want to stay with me or move on

**Felix**

okay

the same goes to you just dont fuck anyone

**Hyunjin**

haha

I wont

**Felix**

good

thank you hyunjin

and im sorry again

**Hyunjin**

im the one who should be saying sorry

I shouldnt have tried to involve myself so much

im glad we could both agree on this

good night felix

**Felix**

goodnight

  
  


Felix dropped his phone in the car and brought his knees to his chest again, hands gripping and pulling at his hair so painfully as he choked out sobs and tears poured from his eyes like the strongest waterfall. 

Chan had pulled over again when Felix curled in on himself, pulling the younger into a tight hug; letting him cry as long as he needed. 

“I’m going to take you home, okay?” Chan whispered after an hour and a half. 

Felix nodded, head hurting and tired from all his crying. 

“Thank you, Chan,” Felix sniffled. 

Chan took his hand, “You don’t need to thank me, Lix.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started replaying pokemon black for the 500th time because N is an entire daddy but he has like three braincells and only one can be on at a time


	14. The Cat’s Out of The Bag

It had been a few months, almost three full months and Felix had spent a majority of that time in either his or Jisung’s bed. 

Him and Hyunjin hadn’t been talking all that much and Felix hadn’t tried to go out with anyone else, Hyunjin on his mind more than dating around. 

He tried his best to fall asleep as Seungmin held him. All of his roommates had been doing their best to help cheer Felix up since January and their other friends were doing their best too, but Felix wasn’t in a good headspace like Hyunjin thought he would be if they took a break from each other. 

Jeongin was sitting on the floor eating raw cookie dough, watching a movie while Seungmin listened to Felix’s breath start to even out. It was extremely late, almost three in the morning and Jisung had decided he was going to do the dishes while Jeongin played another scary movie. 

Around thirty minutes into the new movie there was a knock on the door, taking Felix out of his almost asleep state. 

Jeongin put his bowl onto the coffee table and jumped up to get the door, like an excited child. 

“Oh,” He sounded disappointed as he opened the door and closed it slightly, “It’s you.”

“Is he here?” 

Felix was wide awake after hearing the familiar voice.

“No,” Jeongin replied quickly, making a move to close the door fully, Hyunjin moving to keep it open. 

“Jeongin I can see him! Just let me talk to him,” Hyunjin tried. 

“You had plenty of time to talk to him!”

“Innie, who’s there?” Jisung called. 

“No one!”

“Let him in, Innie,” Felix said quietly. 

Immediately Jeongin gave up trying to close the door. He was hesitant before letting Hyunjin walk passed him and into the apartment. 

It was messier than usual, all three of them being busy and the lack of guests giving them the lack of motivation to clean it, though Seungmin would organize when he got stressed and Jisung would demand things be a certain way which meant the shoes were all lined up and jackets were put in the closet instead of on chairs. 

Felix was off the couch immediately once Hyunjin entered, ignoring the wide eyed look of Seungmin. 

“Lix,” Hyunjin exhaled, “I can’t do this anymore. It’s bullshit.”

Felix’s chest hurt, heart pounding at the sight of seeing Hyunjin for the first time in three months. 

“Can we talk in private?” The taller asked. 

Felix nodded and made his way to his shared room with Jisung, looking over his shoulder to see if Hyunjin was following him. 

“How’ve you been, Lix?” Hyunjin asked once the bedroom door was closed. 

Felix shook his head and hugged Hyunjin tightly, as if he was going to disappear. 

“You look better than I’m feeling,” Felix muttered. 

“Trust me,” Hyunjin sighed, “I’ve felt like shit these past few months.”

Felix pulled away, “Why are you here?”

“Because I-“ Hyunjin paused, thinking of the right words as he seated himself on the edge of Felix’s bed, “I couldn’t take it anymore. I hate being away from you, calling a break was a stupid idea.”

Felix sat down next to Hyunjin, “I know what you mean. I’m behind in my classes from what a mess I’ve been.”

Hyunjin winced, “Sorry…”

Felix shrugged, “I’m smart. I’ll catch up.”

“The smartest person I know,” Hyunjin hummed.

The two sat in silence for a beat. 

“You were right by the way,” Felix began, “I haven’t talked to them since that day.”

“Your parents?” Hyunjin questioned. 

Felix nodded his head and sighed. 

“I’m so sorry, Felix…”

Felix shook his head, clearing his mind, “What about us? What do we do now?”

“I already told you I can’t stand being away from you,” Hyunjin said, “What about you?”

Felix scoffed, “This conversation is going in a circle.”

Hyunjin laughed slightly, smiling happily. Felix smiled too, the first genuine smile in a while. 

Hyunjin pushed some of Felix’s hair behind his ear, the younger leaning into the touch. He was starving from those months apart. 

“What do you say?” Hyunjin finally asked, “No more break?”

“No more break,” Felix smiled.

Hyunjin smiled so brightly before he pulled Felix close and kissed him. He missed this. He missed it a lot, but he missed being with Hyunjin even more. Felix kissed back eagerly, pulling away once he started laughing. 

“What?” Hyunjin asked, pout playing at his lips. 

“I’m thinking of Jeongin trying to keep you out,” Felix’s smile fell, “You have to meet Jisung now, you know.”

Hyunjin frowned, “ _ Fine _ . My fault for wanting to see my beautiful boyfriend again, I guess.”

Felix smiled, “I think we’ve been patient enough.”

He kissed Hyunjin’s cheek, the older smiling at him. 

“I have work and class tomorrow,” He stated, “I should get going.”

“You’re not even gonna stay for a snack?”

Hyunjin brought a hand to Felix’s cheek, “Maybe a snack wouldn’t hurt, but I think Jeongin ate all of...what was in that bowl?”

“Cookie dough. We have more don’t worry.”

Felix jumped up to his feet, taking Hyunjin’s hand and dragging him out of the room with a smile. Jeongin was still glaring at Hyunjin, but he would warm up to him again sooner than later. Seungmin looked more like he didn’t care than shocked and Jisung...was not in the room yet. 

“Where’s Sungie?” Felix asked. 

“Getting the mail,” Jeongin replied, spoon getting stuck in the raw dough. 

“You should probably put that away soon,” Felix smiled at the younger, “You’ll get sick.”

Jeongin mumbled something that Felix couldn’t hear, but Seungmin sure did and frowned at the youngest, taking the bowl away from him and handing it to Felix who started to make his way to the kitchen. 

Felix opened the fridge and put the bowl onto an empty spot on the shelf, tossing the spoon into the empty sink. Hyunjin blinked at how organized the drying dishes were laid out on the counter. 

“Why are they-“

“Jisung needs everything to be a certain way when he gets stressed out. Which means if he even sees a shoe not lined up he’ll go insane,” Felix explained. 

Hyunjin nodded and wrapped his arms around Felix’s waist, kissing the side of his head, “I missed this.”

“I did too,” Felix whispered, putting his hand on top of Hyunjin’s. 

“Why’s Jisung stressed?” Hyunjin asked, much to Felix’s surprise. 

The younger shrugged, “School I think. And he realized he  _ really _ likes this guy in his class, but is having a hard time dealing with it.”

Hyunjin nodded again, seemingly uninterested in the topic, but Felix recognized the look in his eyes and knew Hyunjin would be asking about it later. 

They stayed in the kitchen trying their best to find a good snack and keeping Jeongin away from the bowl in the fridge once Jisung finally came back in. 

He was flipping through the already opened mail when he entered the kitchen, looking up to see Hyunjin with his arms around Felix’s waist and the latter with his arms on his shoulders. 

Jisung blinked at the two a few times, “Oh,” Was all he said. 

Felix pulled away from Hyunjin, “Uhm,” He cleared his throat, “You know Hyunjin, but uhm, this is my boyfriend.”

Jisung forced a smile and walked closer to the two, “Hey congrats man!” He said happily yet bitterly, “Felix is a keeper,” He proudly said, hitting Hyunjin’s arm lightly. 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin glanced over at Felix, “He really is.”

Jisung looked back and forth between the two, a frown slowly creeping onto his face, “You should probably get going, Hyunjin,” Felix said. 

“Ah,” Hyunjin looked at the time on the microwave clock, “Yeah I should. Good night.”

He gave Felix a kiss on the cheek, throwing a hand up as a wave to Jisung before he left the kitchen to put his shoes on, making sure to close the door quietly behind him as he left. 

Felix turned to face Jisung. The day older boy opened his mouth to say something before closing it. 

“What?” Felix encouraged. 

“It’s just,” Jisung shook his head, “Nevermind.”

Felix grabbed Jisung’s hand, “No, tell me. Please?” He begged, but his eyes had fear of rejection in them. 

Jisung scanned his face before taking a deep breath,

opening his mouth to speak, but Felix beat him to it. 

“You don’t like him do you?”

Jisung blinked, not saying anything for a moment, “Of course I don’t. It’s  _ Hwang Hyunjin _ for fuck’s sake.”

“So,” Felix hesitated, afraid of the answer to the question he was about to ask, “You’re not mad?”

Jisung pulled his hand out of Felix’s grasp, “Of course I’m mad, Felix! I’m not mad you’re dating Hyunjin, but I’m mad you didn’t tell anyone! You kept this secret from almost all of us for over a year! Even when you two seperated for a bit you kept it a fucking secret!”

Felix looked at his feet, “Sorry,” He said quietly, “I did want to tell you, but we were just scared of reactions.”

“Jesus-Felix!” Jisung loudly said, exasperation clear in his voice, “We’re your  _ friends _ ! Of course we aren’t going to straight up say to break up with him! We want to support you, but how can we do that when you don’t tell us who you’re with! Minho genuinely thought you were with someone who was hurting you and Jeongin was the  _ only _ one able to shut that down! Of course I hate him- he did awful shit to me in the past- but you’re still my best friend and I’d be there to support you. He makes you  _ so _ happy and you kept this from all of us.”

Felix bit at his lip as he let Jisung’s words sink in, “You’re right,” He said, “But honestly, you always shit talk him, even before we were dating. How was I supposed to know how you’d react?”

“You trust me? Thought that was simple.”

“Stop making this about you.”

“This is literally about-“ Jisung sighed, “Look. I care you kept this for so long, of course I do, but now I know who to beat up if he hurts you.”

“Please don’t,” Felix groaned, “Could you try being nice to him? Please?”

Jisung bit the inside of his cheek, contemplating on the proper response, “Okay. Just for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all im gonna say is frozen 2 is worth it & star wars fucked me up man


	15. Han Jisung Hate Club

**han jisung hate club**

**Changbin**

who tf took away the caps

**Jeongin**

heh

**Changbin**

bitch

**Jisung**

finals can eat my ass

**Chan**

sucks to suck

**Jeongin**

TRULY DOES

I GOT EXEMPT FROM ALL OF MINE LMAO

**Minho**

fucking Why

**Jeongin**

you know why

**Minho**

no???

**Jeongin**

BECAUSE IM BABY

**Felix**

hes baby!!

**Jeongin**

and its because all my professors this year are grading from the class and not the final

and I did good this year!

**Chan**

oh fuck

oh no

**Jeongin**

so someone owes me a ps4!

**Chan**

fuck

show me your report card first you fuckin furry

I have a bf and cats to support

**Minho**

chan doesnt even buy me dinner and you get a game console???

**Chan**

I buy you dinner wtf

**Jeongin**

IM NOT A FURRY U WHORE

**Minho**

yeah using my card

**Felix**

I miss my bf )=

**Changbin**

then get a new one

**Felix**

no!!

I miss him )=

**Jisung**

I said I would cuddle you until he gets back but fine ig

**Jeongin**

where did he go?

**Felix**

his parents wanted to take him out of country for his birthday

**Minho**

ooooooooooooo

maybe he’ll come back with a tan (;

**Felix**

fuck

youre right

**Changbin**

thats disgusting

**Jeongin**

chan

when I graduate

can we

**Chan**

NO

IM NOT YOUR SUGAR DADDY

PLEASE

IM NOT MADE OF MONEY

**Minho**

im hot as fuck jeonginnie I gotchu

I can get a sugardaddy

u and me innie where u wanna go

**Jeongin**

europe

**Minho**

I can deal with that

europe boys are cute

**Chan**

NO!!!

**Minho**

THEN PAY ATTENTION TO ME

**Chan**

I HAVE WORK????

**Woojin**

why do I always enter this chat at bad times

  
  
  


**Felix**

baby

I miss you

**Hyunjin**

miss you too

ill be home in a few days

then I can give you kkami to distract you

**Felix**

)=

also

jisung wanted me to deliver a birthday wish

**Hyunjin**

oh?

**Felix**

he says youre a little

**Hyunjin**

fuck him

**Felix**

okay fr how did that start between u two????

**Hyunjin**

oh my god

okay so

we were just joking around and it was like 3 am or something and we were eating like huge ass pizza slices or something idk but it was surreal

and

we were just shitting around being bros and I was trying to act all “baby” if you will cus I may or may not have been a little drunk and he calls me a little

**Felix**

OH MY GOD-

**Hyunjin**

im not done!

and jokingly I agree with him

MY FUCKING MISTAKE

BUT WHAT AM I GOING TO DO IM NOT SOBER

**Felix**

AAJSHAHSGAGSGS

C L O W N

im glad u and jisung are friends now (=

**Hyunjin**

yeah hes cool

id marry him

**Felix**

would u marry

me?

**Hyunjin**

maybe 

**Felix**

tf you mean maybe

I cant believe I lost u to someone u hated until like a month ago

**Hyunjin**

no u didnt

I love you more

**Felix**

I love you most (,=

**Hyunjin**

impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fact theres only one chapter left is honestly disgusting 😔 I love this fic sm )),=


	16. Snowfall Walks

Felix was struggling. The third year in school was  _ so _ hard for no reason and he has no idea what’s going on in half of his classes. His teacher won’t even email him back about the questions he has on the assignments and everytime Felix tries to see him during the office hours he gets sent away, being told ‘he’s too busy’! Finals were right around the corner and two of his classes were only passable if he passed the final, his grade didn’t matter. So, to say he was crying from stress in Hyunjin’s arms wasn’t an over exaggeration.

They’d been sitting on Felix’s bed for hours while he just cried. He had been stressed as hell because he officially introduced Hyunjin as his boyfriend to his friends not long ago and maybe he was still hesitant about reactions, they’d been hiding it for almost two years, sue him!

Everyone took it well, Changbin was hesitant at first, but Woojin couldn’t care less. The group collectively was only upset there was a lack of trust from all parties on their relationship. 

“ _ God!” _ Felix suddenly exclaimed, hiccuping and trying to catch his breath, “I hate college.”

“I know, baby,” Hyunjin said quietly, rubbing circles on his back, “Just a little longer and then it’s summer.”

“Can I move in with you again?” Felix asked, wiping furiously at his eyes. 

Hyunjin smiled and kissed the freshly dyed pink haired boy’s forehead. 

“Of course,” He said, “When did you dye your hair by the way?”

“Ironically it was before my breakdown,” Felix said, smacking his face onto Hyunjin’s chest with an annoyed groan. 

The older chuckled at that, holding Felix closer to him. 

Hyunjin’s heart was beating quickly. Felix could feel the rapid pattern and pulled away slightly to look at his boyfriend. 

Hyunjin looked away almost immediately, looking out the window on Jisung’s side of the room that was showing off all of the pouring rain. Felix sat back in confusion. 

Hyunjin’s been doing this a lot for the past couple of months. He’d get extremely nervous sometimes or when he looked at Felix he would have the most pained expression Felix had ever seen on him. When the younger would ask what was wrong Hyunjin would just say ‘I’ll tell you one day,’ and the topic would end there. 

It made Felix start to grow anxious. He knows Hyunjin loves him and the older had been making an effort lately to tell him ‘I love you,’ first more often. But, Felix just can’t help and let his anxieties get the best of him in thinking Hyunjin wanted to break up. 

Before Felix even got to speak, Hyunjin spoke up first. 

“I love you,” Was the only thing he whispered to Felix, kissing the top of his head. 

“I love you too,” Felix repeated, just as quietly, “But Jinnie, is everything okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been acting...off lately,” Felix said, staring at his hands on his lap. 

Hyunjin just gave a small smile and pulled Felix close to him again, “I  _ promise _ I will tell you. Just not now.”

Felix huffed in mild annoyance, but he should trust Hyunjin and he does. He just feels insecure sometimes. 

Hyunjin’s phone beeped again.

“I gotta go,” He said quickly, gently putting Felix beside him and standing up from the bed. 

“Where are you going?” Felix asked. 

Hyunjin ignored him, stretching his arms instead before grabbing his jacket from Felix’s desk. 

“I’ll see you later, okay?” Hyunjin said. 

“Jinnie,” Felix called out quickly, the older turning to him just as soon as his name was said, “I love you.”

Hyunjin smiled fondly and lovingly, making his way back towards the bed and leaning down to leave a gentle kiss on Felix’s forehead. 

“I love you too,” Hyunjin said, “I’ll see you later.”

  
  
  


It was like that for the next few weeks which turned into months before suddenly everything went back to normal. It hadn’t been only Hyunjin acting weird though, Jisung ended up getting roped into it too. The two refusing to tell anyone, even Chan and Woojin, what was going on. 

**han jisung Hate Club**

**Hyunjin**

this year has been so stressful I hate this

**Jisung**

no u dont

**Hyunjin**

I kinda do

**Jisung**

awful

**Minho**

what

**Jeongin**

I hate these too

ive always hated jisung

hyunjin was my fucking favorite

but now hes not

**Chan**

two

**Jeongin**

I used to like chan too

**Changbin**

graduated life <<<<<

less than less

**Minho**

NO ONES FUCKING HIRING ME

I HATE THIS SONG

**Woojin**

why is no one hiring you??

**Minho**

ITS EITHER I HAVE NO EXPERIENCE LIKE WTF I JUST GOT MY DEGREE

O R

ITS IM OVERQUALIFIED BECAUSE THEY WANTED AN AUDITION AND IM AMAZING AT EVERYTHING I DO

**Minho**

I

HATE

THIS

SONG

**Chan**

oh my god

what????

**Jeongin**

on god?

**Minho**

STEAIGHT UP

**Jisung**

BRUH,,,,

TF

**Minho**

I hate it here

im moving

to canada

**Chan**

how are you gonna do that

**Minho**

I already took ur credit card

**Chan**

???

GIVE IT BACK

**Jeongin**

LMAO

**Jisung**

AJDHAHDGSGSS

DIS TEW MUCH

**Minho**

W H A T

IM HUNGRY

IM UNEMPLOYED

IM IN DEBT

YOU CAN IMAGINE MY STRESS RN

**Woojin**

oh goodness

**Changbin**

does no one wanna hear why I hate being unemployed

**Seungmin**

no

**Changbin**

fuck this house

**Jeongin**

ill listen changbin

**Changbin**

omg

(,=

okay so

**Jeongin**

wow im bored already

**Changbin**

straight up hate this place

**Seungmin**

anyone seen felix

**Hyunjin**

hes with me in the park

**Seungmin**

why

**Hyunjin**

uh

hes my boyfriend

**Jeongin**

he could do better

**Hyunjin**

you used to like me

**Jeongin**

and?

I also used to like playing outside as a kid

things change

**Hyunjin**

this hurts

how do I leave this groupchat

**Jisung**

you cant

because someone doesnt have an iphone

**Woojin**

im broke

leave me alone

**Seungmin**

why tf are u in the park

its snowing

**Jisung**

yeah tf

**Hyunjin**

he wanted to go on a walk with me

**Jeongin**

maybe hes gonna break up with u

ill swoop in and take him

ill treat him right

**Hyunjin**

u cant even drive

back tf off

**Jeongin**

Oooo

possessive 

**Hyunjin**

how

I want out of this chat

**Minho**

no

no going back

**Hyunjin**

=/

  
  
  


“It’s really pretty outside,” Felix smiled at the snow falling from the sky and covering the already covered in white flakes park. 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin agreed while adjusting his scarf, “It’s also really cold.”

“You’re the one who said you wanted to go on a walk when it snowed one day!” Felix retorted, staring out at the frozen lake. 

He heard Hyunjin scoff playfully at him. Felix leaned over the bridge railing, gloved hands still managing to get cold from the snow. He wasn’t sure how Hyunjin was surviving without any gloves and only one jacket. Felix had about three layers on  _ and _ Hyunjin’s large winter coat and he was still cold. 

Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Felix from behind, pulling down the freckled boy’s hoods and kissing the top of his head. 

“I love you,” Hyunjin said. 

Felix smiled, “I love you too.”

“I can’t believe I got so lucky to be with someone like you, Felix,” Hyunjin said, pulling away from Felix, “You’re everything I could’ve ever wanted and you’ve always been so patient and understanding even when I’ve been an ass. I don’t know how you’ve managed with all of my dragging you out at two in the morning or the fact you agreed to go so long not telling anyone about us-even though along the way we got caught multiple times. You’re so amazing and kind and thoughtful to everyone around you and I have no idea what the hell I would do without you. You have so many amazing people in your life and I’m so glad I can be one of them. I never really understood a lot of those cheesy sayings in movies until I met you. You’re really the light of my life and even on the worst days just laying on the couch with and Kkami makes  _ everything _ worth it.”

There was a beat of silence, Felix smiling brightly at Hyunjin’s little speech. He turned around to face Hyunjin, ready to pull him into a tight and loving hug, but he wasn’t met with Hyunjin’s open arms or even looking at his face. 

Felix blinked in confusion before looking down, his breath catching in his throat, already choking out a sob. There was Hyunjin, in the snow in the middle of the park with a small velvet box in his hands on one knee. 

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot and I know we never really talked about it, but I am just so in love with you and I know this is what I want and I hope you do too,” Hyunjin added, “Lee Felix...will you marry me?”

Felix couldn’t get his words out, being overwhelmed with emotion. He nodded his head frantically, covering his mouth with his hands. 

“Yes!” He managed to get out. 

Hyunjin jumped back onto his feet, moving Felix’s hands away and kissing him. He took off Felix’s left glove, sliding the ring onto his finger. 

Hyunjin was kissing anywhere he could on Felix’s face, the younger giggling through his tears before quickly calming down. 

Felix looked at the ring on his finger. It was a pretty band that was simple with no pattern and there was a large diamond in the middle with smaller ones to the side of it. It was perfect. The ring had to be an expensive one though.

“Oh my god,” A realization hit Felix, “ _ This  _ is what you were saving up for ‘just in case’ isn’t it?”

Hyunjin smiled, “No,” He said, “It just dawned on me and I had the money, but I’ve been planning this for so long. Jisung helped me out so much with this and deciding what type of ring to get you. I was so scared I was going to get you something and you’d hate it.”

“No, of course not,” Felix said while looking at the ring once more, “I love it-Wait, Jisung?  _ That’s _ what you two were keeping from everyone!  _ That’s  _ why he asked for my ring size!” Felix realized. 

“Well, yeah,” Hyunjin said, “I didn’t want you finding out about it.”

Felix was at a loss of words.  _ Those _ two managed to keep it a secret for  _ months _ and he lived with both of them over that time. 

  
  
  


The warmth was welcomed as Felix and Hyunjin entered the older’s apartment. It was so quiet except for the howling wind outside as the snowfall got heavier and worse to be out in. 

The two changed into warm and comfortable clothing before making themselves comfortable on the couch, a blanket wrapped around them. 

“Aren’t you going to tell everyone?” Hyunjin asked, playing with the ends of Felix’s sleeve and kissing the side of his head. 

“Oh!” Felix exclaimed, “You’re right!”

  
  


**han jisung Hate Club**

**Felix sent an image**

**Felix**

GUYS!!!!

**Chan**

RING

NO WAY

**Minho**

OMG

OFM

ONG

OFM

PLEASE SAY SIKE

OH MY GOD

I WANNA BE THE FLOWER GIRL

**Felix**

I CANNOT SAY SIKE

AND OKOKOK

**Jeongin**

DIBS ON BEST MAN

**Changbin**

CONGRATS HOLY MOLY

**Felix**

THANK YOU BINNIE 

**Jisung**

FUCK YEAH

HE WAS SO NERVOUS ABOUT THIS

EVERY DAY AT LIKE 2 AM HE WOULD MESSAGE ME WORRIED UD SAY NO OR HATE THE RING

**Felix**

AWW (,=

I LOVE HIM SO MUCH

**Seungmin**

OH SH IT

FELIX-

CONGRATS CONGRATS

& FUCK OFF I WANT BEST MAN

**Woojin**

OH SHIT

congrats felix and hyunjin! this is a REALLY big step for you two! and you’re both so young too,,,it’s great to see you two have everything together

**Hyunjin**

thank you lmao

**Felix**

THANK YOU THANK YOU

**Changbin**

jisung really spent all year trying to get a boyfriend and now felix is engaged LMAO

**Jisung**

)=

**Felix**

aaaa im so (,=

A A A A A A

**Jeongin**

did u cry?

**Felix**

ofc I did what type of question is that

**Woojin**

felix always cries

**Seungmin**

did the bitch cry??

**Hyunjin**

I almost did

I didnt think he was going to say yes since we never talked about this and were still in college,,

the only conversation we had about this was when I said I would marry jisung and felix asked if I would marry him

**Felix**

yeah and you said maybe

but B O O M

**Jisung**

you would marry me??

**Hyunjin**

not anymore

id totatlly have an affair with you

**Felix**

no!!!

**Jeongin**

totatlly

**Hyunjin**

but I love felix too much to do that

**Seungmin**

gross

  
  
  


Hyunjin snickered and put his phone onto the coffee table, pulling Felix onto his lap who happily complied. 

Felix looked at the ring on his finger again, smiling as the light reflected off the gems. 

“Look Kkami!” He said, showing his hand to the small dog, “We’re getting married!”

Hyunjin chuckled and kissed the side of Felix’s head. 

“My love,” Hyunjin said, “What do you want for dinner?”

Felix smiled at his boyfriend-no, his fiancé, cuddling into his side for extra warmth. 

“I’m not sure,” Felix sighed, “Let’s just eat whatever is in the fridge and we can go out for dinner tomorrow to celebrate.”

“Sounds good,” Hyunjin said. 

He dragged his thumb on Felix’s cheek, smiling fondly while the younger scrunched his nose at him. 

“I still can’t believe you said yes,” Hyunjin said, kissing Felix’s cheek. 

The younger giggled, “Of course! I love you so much and you even had a speech.”

“Yeah, I was so nervous about that!” Hyunjin said, lightly flicking Felix’s forehead. 

“You’re so cute,” Felix cooed. 

Hyunjin smiled, eyes flickering all over Felix’s face. 

“What?” The younger asked, an amused smile on his face.

“I love your freckled cheeks,” He said. 

Felix smiled at him, thinking back about what had really caught his attention for Hyunjin those few years ago, “And maybe I love that leather jacket.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading my story 💝 this is my first completed work and I really loved writing it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 please check out some of my other works too <33


End file.
